Behind Blue Eyes
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Der Mord ihrer Eltern hat Bulma in ihre Arbeit getrieben. Vegeta hat das Pech, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Major AU Reposted!
1. Eins bis Fünf

Titel: Behind Blue Eyes ... What Lies Beneath

Teil: 1. Hinter Gittern

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles

Fandom: Dragonball

Pairing/Main-Chara: B/V

Rating: R

Genre/s: Thriller, Action, Drama, Angst, Lemon, Romantik, Songfic

Warning/s: Major A/U, OOC

A/N: Inspiriert durch "Behind Blue Eyes" von Limp Bizkit, BtVS von Joss Whedon und "Two Sides To A Story" von Darke Angelus.

Es war eine ungewöhnlich kalte Nacht, selbst für Dezember, als der Wind mit eisigen Peitschen gegen das igluförmige Haus knallte. Tausende Sterne blitzten vom wolkenlosen Himmel, glänzend wie eine Ansammlung von Diamanten. Der Mond, der wieder einmal beim Abnehmen war, beschien den perfekt gepflegten Rasen vor der C.C. mit fahlem Licht und ließ die Schatten tanzen.

Hinter einem der zahlreichen Fenster befand sich das Zimmer von Bulma Briefs, des neuen CEO der Capsule Corp. Seitdem sie die Führung übernommen hatte, war das Vermögen der Briefs' noch weiter angewachsen. Sie verstand es, ihren Verstand mit allen Mitteln, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, einzusetzen und somit immer das zu erreichen, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Und das war eine Menge ...

Lückenlos zugezogene, schwere Samtvorhänge verbargen, dass sich zu dem Augenblick überhaupt niemand in dem Raum aufhielt. Völlig verlassen lag das Queen-sized Bett, die Laken perfekt straff und scheinbar vollkommen unbenutzt. Eine dünne Staubschicht auf den meisten der Möbeln ließ darauf schließen, dass sich nicht viel in dem Zimmer abspielte, oder dass es zumindest kaum gereinigt wurde.

Auch der Rest der C.C. war wie ausgestorben, innerhalb war es totenstill während draußen der Sturm tobte.

Weit unterhalb der Erde, sicher abgetrennt von der Umwelt, im alten Atombunker der C.C. befand sich die blauhaarige Wissenschaftlerin. Mit bleichem Gesicht und blutunterlaufenen Augen saß sie an ihrem zweiten Arbeitsplatz und erledigte ihre Aufgaben. Kompatibilitätsvergleiche, DNS-Analysen sowie Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen gingen ihr sonst so leicht von der Hand, doch in ihrem geschwächten Zustand brauchte sie mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich. Stöhnend rieb sie sich die schmerzenden Augen und versuchte sich wieder auf den Bildschirm zu konzentrieren, der ihr immer öfter aus der Sicht verschwamm.

"Kaffee?", fragte eine monotone Stimme.

Bulma neigte den Kopf zur Seite und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren trockenen Lippen, als sie A7 erblickte, der ihr eine dampfend heiße Tasse entgegenhielt. Nach einer ausreichenden Koffeinzufuhr klärte sich ihre Vision wieder einigermaßen, sodass sie mit der Arbeit fortfahren konnte.

Unweit entfernt in einem unbewohnten Teilgebiet, das zur Westlichen Hauptstadt gehörte, fuhr etwas zur Erde, das Beobachter wohl für einen Meteoriten gehalten hätten. Blitz und Donner hielt die Ankunft der zwei kugelrunden Raumkapseln geheim, als sie in die Erde krachten und dabei metertiefe Krater bildeten. Zischend öffneten sich die Türen nach unten und bildeten eine kleine Ausstiegsrampe.

"Los, scan den Planeten nach Kakarott ab", ließ die dunkle Stimme des kleineren Mannes sich verlauten. Die Autorität, die er dabei ausstrahlte, spiegelte sich in seiner überlegenen Kampfkraft wider. "Ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder von dieser Dreckskugel runter ..."

Nappa, der glatzköpfige Begleiter, tat sofort wie ihm befohlen und aktivierte seinen Scouter, um nach dem letzten reinblütigen Saiyajin zu suchen. "Ich kann ihn nicht orten, Vegeta", meinte er zögernd, als er nach zwei Minuten noch immer kein Ergebnis erreicht hatte. "Das merkwürdige ist, ich kann auf dem gesamten Planeten keine einzige höhere Energiequelle feststellen ..."

"Unmöglich! Aus Radditz' Aufzeichnungen geht hervor, dass es zumindest noch zwei weitere extrem starke Kämpfer auf diesem Planeten gibt. Kakarotts Sohn und dann noch dessen außerirdischer Lehrer." Wie um sich selbst von der Wahrheit seiner Worte zu überzeugen schaltete Vegeta seinen eigenen Scouter an und scannte nach hohen Energiemustern. Doch auch er kam zu dem selben Ergebnis.

"Vielleicht können sie ja irgendwie ihre Aura unterdrücken ...", schlug Nappa zögerlich vor, während die beiden Saiyajin aus den Kratern auf ebene Erde schwebten.

Vegeta hmpfte nur, da er sich da selbst nicht sicher war. Überraschungen konnte er überhaupt nicht leiden.

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Vegeta?"

"Zuerst hör mit deiner bescheuerten Jammerei auf! Wie wär's wenn du mal dein eigenes Erbsenhirn anstrengen würdest, Baka!", knurrte der Prinz und warf einen scharfen Blick in Richtung seines Untergebenen. "Aber lass nur, ich hab schon einen Plan. Wir werden einfach die nächste Stadt in die Luft jagen, das wird die Ratten wohl aus ihren Löchern treiben, egal ob sie ihre Auren unterdrücken können oder nicht. All diese Kämpfer des Guten sind doch gleich, so vorhersehbar."

"In dieser Richtung lässt sich eine große Ansammlung von Energien feststellen, alle mickrig klein, es ist bestimmt eine größere Hauptstadt ..." Nappas Augen blitzten erwartungsvoll und das Blut in seinen Adern floss schneller dank der Aussicht auf ein kleines Massaker.

"Nein", überraschte Vegeta ihn weder zum ersten und bestimmt auch nicht zum letzten Mal. "Wir suchen uns eine kleinere Stadt."

"Was?", stotterte Nappa überrumpelt. "Aber ... wieso?"

"Seit wann muss ich mich dir gegenüber rechtfertigen!", knurrte der Prinz gefährlich leise und verengte seine Augen zu hauchdünnen Schlitzen, durch die hindurch er den Glatzkopf anstarrte. "Oder hast du etwa etwas gegen meine Entscheidung? Nur raus mit der Sprache ..."

"Äh ...", schluckte Nappa nervös. "Nein, nicht doch ... Also eine kleinere Stadt." Mit seinem Scouter suchte er nach einer weitaus kleineren Menschenansammlung, die er einige Kilometer weiter südwärts lokalisierte.

"Alarmstufe Alpha I! Angriff auf Ingwerstadt durch nicht identifizierte Gegner! Ich wiederhole: Alarmstufe Alpha I!", dröhnte es röhrend durch die unterirdischen Gänge des Atombunkers.

Mit einem Mal war Bulmas Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen und ihre Augen blitzten merkwürdig auf. Diesen Alarm hatte es in den letzten Jahren schon öfters gegeben und jedes Mal war ein neuer Fang für sie dabei gewesen. Geschickt glitten ihre Finger über die Konsolen und gaben den Befehl, Sonderkommando A1 bis A5 auszusenden, um sich des Problems anzunehmen. Dank der Vorhersage eines gewissen Schwarzhaarigen hatte sie schon eine Ahnung um wen es sich handelte. Wenn alles klappte, hätte sie in wenigen Stunden zwei Exemplare mehr.

Bulma betätigte die Entertaste und schaltete die fünf Monitore an, die das Geschehen verfolgen würden.

Vegeta saß anscheinend gelangweilt auf einem umgeknickten Baum und verfolgte Nappas Arbeit. Der Riese hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über sich, das würde sich ihm eines Tages in den Weg stellen. Aber das sollte doch wohl nicht seine Sorge sein. Das Schreien der Opfer ließ ihn kalt, es schien, als könnte er es gar nicht hören.

_Zehn Minuten schon_, dachte er grimmig. _Wie lange brauchen die denn noch um hier aufzukreuzen?_

Immer wieder kontrollierte er seinen Scouter, doch es blieb immer dasselbe Ergebnis: keine sich nähernden Energien.

"He, Vegeta!", rief Nappa zu dem gelangweilten Prinzen hinüber. "Komm schon! Das macht SpAAAAAHHH!" Sein Satz wurde mitten im Wort abgeschnitten, als auf einmal ein Fuß aus dem Nichts mit seiner Wange Bekanntschaft machte. Der riesige Krieger stolperte völlig überrumpelt einige Schritte zurück bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte.

Vegeta sprang sofort auf die Füße und überprüfte noch mal den Scouter, der immer noch nichts anzeigte, dann warf er das ohnehin nutzlose Instrument weg. Die Technik war halt ein Hund.

Sofort war er in Stellung, als in rascher Abfolge fünf Figuren um ihn und Nappa herum landeten. Sie sahen nicht wirklich aus wie Menschen, außerdem konnten sie anscheinend fliegen, und der eine, der Nappa getreten hatte, musste einiges an Kraft haben. Doch war es nicht normalerweise so, dass, wenn man einen Angriff startete, seine Aura automatisch preisgegeben wurde?

"Ihr seid für das hier verantwortlich?", fragte eine Stimme, die man nicht wirklich einordnen konnte.

Vegeta blieb völlig ruhig, seine Maske aufgelegt, doch Nappa grinste breit. "Und was, wenn es so wäre?"

"Dann müsst ihr mitkommen", antwortete eine der anderen Figuren mit exakt der selben Tonlage. "Selbstverständlich habt ihr die Möglichkeit, euch widerstandslos zu ergeben, andernfalls werden wir uns gezwungen sehen ..." Noch bevor er ausreden konnte, flog Nappa auf ihn zu und feuerte ein Bombardement aus Schlägen, Tritten und kleineren Energieangriffen ab. Eine Rauchwolke hüllte die sieben Personen ein und als es sich wieder lichtete, war der Angegriffene so unverletzt wie zuvor.

"Wie ...?", stotterte Nappa aus entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen, als er erkannte, dass sein Angriff keinerlei Wirkung gezeigt hatte.

"Andernfalls sehen wir uns gezwungen, selbst Gewalt anzuwenden", beendete er seinen Satz. Mit einer Augenbewegung wies der offensichtliche Anführer sein Team an, sich auf die Gegner zu werfen und diese zu besiegen.

Vegeta schnaubte, als sich zwei dieser anscheinend künstlich erzeugten Lebewesen auf ihn stürzten und in ein Gefecht der Extraklasse verwickelten. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Gegner auf fremden Planeten auch nur annähernd an sein Level herankamen, doch diesen beiden emotionslos und taktisch einwandfrei kämpfenden Männern war er eindeutig unterlegen. Natürlich würde er das nicht mal unter Folter zugeben, doch ihm selbst war es klar, so musste er schnellstmöglich einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation finden. Ein gezielter Schlag an den Kopf benebelte seine Sinne kurz und nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, fühlte er eine warme Spur die Seite seiner Schläfe hinunterlaufen. Blut. Vegeta riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Nappa, der sich noch schlechter schlug, als er. Merkwürdig. Weshalb stand der fünfte einfach nur da und sah zu? War er sich so sicher, dass sie gewinnen würden? Arroganz stand nur einem echten Prinzen und aus der Wut, die sich in den Tiefen seiner Brust bildete, gewann er erneute Kraft, sich gegen die beiden Angreifer zu behaupten. Doch egal, wie schnell oder wie stark seine Attacken ausfielen, sie schienen nie auch nur geringsten Schaden anzurichten. Das war doch unmöglich!

"Nein ...", wisperte Vegeta unhörbar, als er noch mal zu dem fünften Mann hinüberblickte. "Kuso!" Zu spät hatte er bemerkt, was wirklich los war, als auf einmal wie zur Bestätigung die vier Angreifer sich von den beiden Saiyajin zurückzogen.

Nappa schien nicht zu begreifen, aber der Prinz hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Jetzt waren sie erledigt.

Bulma verfolgte die Ereignisse aus den verschiedenen Perspektiven ihrer Androiden durch die Monitore, während sie immer wieder einen Blick auf den Fortschritt in A1s Berechnungen warf.

"Tatsächlich ... Saiyajin", murmelte sie befriedigt und übermittelte A1 die weiteren Befehle. Es hatte schon zwei Mal geklappt, da würde es nun auch wieder funktionieren.

Der Miniaturreaktor in A1s Abdomen begann sofort mit der synthetischen Herstellung des Anti-Xenon, was nur wenige Minuten dauerte. Anschließend strahlten seine Augen wie die einer Katze in der Nacht.

Unfähig sich dem sich vor ihnen abspielenden Schauspiel abzuwenden wurden Vegeta und Nappa in die Strahlung eingehüllt, die keinem Menschen sondern nur Saiyajin gefährlich werden konnte. Normales Xenon löste die Transformation zu einem Oozaru aus, doch mit den Anti-Xenon-Strahlen wurde die Kraft der ansonsten unendlich starken Krieger dezimiert.

Lange hätten die vier Androiden nicht mehr durchgehalten. Nur auf höchster Stufe hatten sie den Eindruck der Überlegenheit erwecken können, der in ihrer Aufgabe als Spezialteam erforderlich war, um die Gegner unter psychischen Druck zu setzen. Nach einer vierundzwanzigstündigen Aufladung würden sie ihre Arbeit wieder beginnen können.

A1 konnte die beiden bis auf ein Minimum an nötiger Lebensenergie ausgepumpten Saiyajin auch allein transportieren, während A2 bis A5 sich um die Wiedererweckung der getöteten Menschen kümmern würden.

Das erste, was Vegeta auffiel, als er erwachte, war, dass sein Kopf unter zuviel Druck stand. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich zerplatzen und diesen unappetitlichen Anblick wollte er nicht mal ... Moment, wo war Nappa überhaupt? Oder noch besser: wo war er?

Es war grell und weiß, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Jede Seite des Raumes war exakt gleich und anscheinend gab es keine Tür oder ein Fenster. Wie war er dann hier rein gekommen? Ein Blick nach oben zeigte eine scheinbar unendlich hoch oben hängende Decke, die noch greller als die Wände leuchtete.

Der Boden, auf dem er sich noch immer halb liegend, halb sitzend befand, war weicher als es aussah. Es gab keinen einzigen Gegenstand in dem kleinen Zimmer. Dank seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung mit den Einmann-Kapseln hatte Vegeta keine Probleme mit Platzangst, die die scheinbar erdrückenden Wände auslösten.

Als Vegeta sich an die Helligkeit einigermaßen gewöhnt hatte, kam er mit Ach und Krach auf die Füße und tastete die Wände nach einer versteckten Vorrichtung ab, doch nichts. Es schien, als wäre er tatsächlich in einem Würfel gefangen. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und wollte nach oben schweben, um die Decke zu untersuchen. Doch ein plötzlich stechender Schmerz zwischen den Schläfen machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf war kaum auszuhalten und frustriert schlug er gegen die Wand. Doch nicht die Wand kam dabei zu schaden, sondern ein Knöchel. Ungläubig starrte er auf seine geprellte Hand. Wie war das möglich? Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Dieses Strahlen, das von der Decke kam, waren ebenfalls Anti-Xenon-Strahlen. Damit waren nicht nur seine Flugkünste und seine Energieangriffe auf null, sondern auch seine Stärke überhaupt lag irgendwo unterm Gefrierpunkt.

Wenn das nicht mal die besten Voraussichten für eine erfolgreiche Flucht waren ...

Ein Summen riss Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken, und er blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie eine der vier identisch aussehenden Wände nach oben glitt und eine sich dahinter befindende Gitterwand enthüllte. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die blauhaarige Frau in dem weißen Kittel, die auf der anderen Seite stand und gerade ein paar Notizen auf ihren Block kritzelte. Langsam klappte sie ihre Brille zusammen und schob sie in die Brusttasche ihres Kittels, dann hob sie den Blick und sah Vegeta direkt in die Augen.

"Kopfschmerzen, 37?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife und machte Anstalten ein Aspirin aus der Verpackung zu nehmen. "Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich ..."

"37!", knurrte Vegeta ungläubig. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn wie ein abgezähltes Rind anzusprechen! "Mein Name ist ..."

"Von jetzt an unwichtig", fuhr Bulma ungerührt dazwischen und steckte die Tabletten wieder in ihre Seitentasche. "Du bist von jetzt an 37, wirst so angesprochen und meldest dich auch so. Solltest du mal die Zahl vergessen, sieh einfach auf deine linke Hand."

Vegeta kochte innerlich vor Verlangen, diesem Weib seine linke Hand um die Kehle zu wickeln. Dann blickte er hinunter und schnappte ungläubig nach Luft, als er erkannte, dass er auf einmal eine Tätowierung mit der ihm zugewiesenen Zahl hatte. Darunter befand sich eine Art Strichcode, der ihm ein noch mulmigeres Gefühl im Magen bescherte. "Was ...?", brachte er heraus.

"Deine Identifizierung. Damit du dich nicht unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen kannst. So, die Fragestunde ist jetzt vorbei. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du schon wach bist, dein Freund ist noch im Nirwana, aber nicht mehr lang." Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken aktivierte Bulma eine Apparatur, die die Wand wieder herunterfuhr.

"Warte!", rief Vegeta schnell. "Wo bin ich hier? Was ist das!"

"Dein neues Zuhause", kam die kühle Antwort. "Gewöhn dich besser schnell ein."

A/N: Gewidmet all den wirklich hartnäckigen Kommentar-Gebern. VanillaAngel, Lavendel, Bardock-Saiyajin und geta-adore.

sWay für ihre Komödien und als Dank für ihre Zusammenarbeit mit mir.

Und für Kane Janar und IcedCamaro.

2. Folterkammer

Müde rieb sich Bulma die Augen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Ihr Nacken war von der stundenlang gleichbleibenden Position verspannt und auch ihr Rücken legte erste Beschwerden ein.

_Ich brauche einen neuen Computersessel_, befand sie und schloss die aktuelle Datei, die den Aufbau einer neuen Errungenschaft der C.C. beinhaltete. Mit der Umsetzung dieser Erfindung würde die Firma ein weiteres Vermögen machen, und vielleicht war es ihr dann ja möglich ...

_Nicht jetzt!_, dachte Bulma resolut und fuhr ein Grafikprogramm hoch, mit dessen Hilfe sie die ersten Rohentwürfe für das Layout beginnen wollte. Trotz all der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen konnte man in ihren Kreisen nicht genug auf der Hut sein, und deswegen war es unerlässlich, die Formen und Farben, ja sogar die Materialien bei manchen Erfindungen abzuändern, sodass kein Verdacht geschöpft werden konnte.

Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, auf das sich Bulma vor Jahren eingelassen hatte, doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, so wie es auch von der Mafia kein Entkommen gab, wenn man erst einmal dazugehörte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Hisho, Bulmas Sekretärin, steckte ihren Kopf herein. Wie immer lag ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, was ihrem bereits gealterten Gesicht etwas Mütterliches zuteil werden ließ. Braune, bis zum Kinn gewachsene, lockige Haare fielen weich nach vorne, sie zeigten noch keine Anzeichen von grau.

_Wahrscheinlich färbt sie_, dachte Bulma und lächelte dabei nichtssagend. Sie würde dasselbe tun, wenn es einmal so weit war. Schließlich hatte sie einen Ruf als schönste Wissenschaftlerin der Erde zu verteidigen, und da sie nicht die Absicht hatte, mit dem Alter ihren Verstand einzubüßen, musste sie wohl ihre Schönheit bewahren. Vielleicht hatte sie ja, wenn es einmal so weit war, bereits eine Creme erfunden, die plastische Chirurgie unnötig machte.

"Ich habe dir noch einmal frischen Kaffee zubereitet", meinte Hisho genau in dem Augenblick, als die aufschwingende Tür das Tablett enthüllte, das sie in den Händen hielt. "Wenn du mich heute nicht mehr brauchst, mache ich Feierabend ..."

Leichten Schrittes ging sie ins Büro und stellte die Thermoskanne sowie eine frische Tasse auf einen freien Platz auf Bulmas Schreibtisch ab, von welchen es nicht viele gab. Überall lagen Papiere, scheinbar wild durcheinander gewürfelt, irgendwo war ein Telefon vergraben, doch Hisho wusste, dass Bulma ihre eigene Art von Ordnung hatte, und dass sie so am besten arbeiten konnte.

"Danke, Hisho", erwiderte Bulma gespielt fröhlich und zwinkerte der älteren Dame zu. "Du kannst ruhig gehen, ich mach dieses Projekt nur noch fertig und dann ..."

"Du solltest wirklich nicht so viel arbeiten, Liebes", begann Hisho ihre übliche Rede. Seitdem ihre einzige Tochter nicht mehr bei ihr lebte sondern bei ihrem kürzlich angeheirateten Mann, sah sie ihre Chefin als ihr 'neuestes Projekt, das es unter die Haube zu bringen galt'. "Du weißt, du solltest öfter ausgehen! Du bist zu jung und zu hübsch, um den ganzen Tag in diesem dunklen Raum zu arbeiten. Da draußen gibt es unzählige junge Männer, die alles für dich tun würden ..."

"So wie Yamchu?", warf Bulma bitter ein. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass ihre Sekretärin immer wieder auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kam, und noch weniger behagte es ihr, dass sie dieses Mal selbst seinen Namen ins Spiel gebracht hatte. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

"Nicht alle sind so wie dieser nutzlose Bastard!", brauste Hisho auf und dabei blitzten ihre braunen Augen scheinbar golden auf. "Was dir angetan wurde ... durch ihn ... durch ... Niemand verdient das, mein Kind, verstehst du? Du weißt, du bist wie eine Tochter für mich und ich will nur ..." Hisho verstummte, als sie den versteinerten Ausdruck auf Bulmas Gesicht bemerkte, und seufzte ergeben. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie sich wieder auf gefährlichem Terrain bewegte, aber sie musste ihre Chefin, die ihr auch eine gute Freundin war, wieder zurück ins Leben holen. "Ich gehe dann mal", meinte sie schließlich sanft. "Wir sehen uns morgen."

Bulma beobachtete starr wie ihre Sekretärin ihr Büro wieder verließ und in den Gang abbog. Dann fiel die Türe zu und sie erwachte aus ihrer Trance.

Menschen waren ihr fremd geworden. Sie lebte alleine, hatte so gut wie keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Es war praktisch, dass sie Wissenschaftlerin war, so konnte sie vorgeben, sich in ihrem Labor zu vergraben, ihr Essen wurde geliefert, alle Dinge, die sie brauchte, konnte sie übers Internet bestellen.

Nach all den Enttäuschungen, die sie erleben musste, nach all dem Schmerz, den sie ertragen musste, war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich 'abkapselte'. In ihrer Aufgabe ging sie auf, niemand konnte ihr das Wasser reichen.

Hisho war die einzige Person, die sie tatsächlich sah. Bulma konnte sie nicht entlassen, zu lange arbeitete die treue Sekretärin für sie. Auch wenn sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht realisierte, war sie doch für die Wissenschaftlerin viel mehr, als nur eine einfache Assistentin. Sie war es, die sie bei Verstand hielt, sie war der letzte Bezug zur Realität, sie war ihr Rettungsanker, der sie davon abhielt, in den unergründeten Tiefen des Wahnsinns zu versinken, die schon so lange unheilverkündend über ihr schwebten und nur darauf warteten, sie verschlucken zu dürfen.

Schweigend gingen Bulma und A4 den steril weiß gestrichenen Gang entlang. Der Boden war mit neutralen Fliesen ausgelegt und die Schritte der beiden hallten in dem Flur laut wider. An den Wänden waren Zahlen aufgemalt, nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge, sondern scheinbar willkürlich.

Bei der Nummer 37 blieben sie stehen, es war beinahe am Ende des Ganges. Ein kleiner Handgriff und ein verstecktes Paneel glitt auf und enthüllte einen Knopf, der die beiden weißen Wände, die die Gitterstäbe umgaben, hochgleiten ließ.

Vegetas Gehör war am wenigsten durch die Bestrahlung beeinflusst, und so konnte er dieses Mal hören, dass sich jemand außerhalb seines Gefängnisses an der Wand zu schaffen machte. Ohne auf seine pochenden Kopfschmerzen zu achten, bemühte er sich blitzschnell um eine stolze Haltung, die demjenigen, der da kam, zeigen sollte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Die Wand fuhr hinauf und Vegeta erkannte beide Personen. Die Blauhaarige war wieder in diesem weißen Kittel und daneben stand dieser emotionslose Android. Welcher der fünf, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, sie sahen sich wirklich ähnlich wie ein Ei dem anderen.

"Wie ist es dir bei deinem ersten Tag ergangen, 37?", fragte Bulma und zückte einen Stift um sich auf ihrem Klemmbrett Notizen zu machen.

"Mein Name ist nicht '37', 'Onna'", knurrte Vegeta zur Antwort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei diese Bewegung eine Schmerzwelle durch seinen steifen Rücken sandte. Der Saiyajin hatte noch jeden dazu bewegen können, ihm den nötigen Respekt entgegenzubringen, und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er es bei dieser Frau nicht schaffte. "Ich bin der ..."

"Wie ich sehe, bist du nicht so gut aufgelegt", unterbrach Bulma ihn kühl, wobei sie es sorgsam vermied, auf die Bezeichnung 'Onna' einzugehen. Sie wusste, was das Wort bedeutete, nicht umsonst hatte sie 28 so lange am Leben gelassen. Auch wenn er definitiv nicht der klügste Vertreter der Saiyajin-Art gewesen war, war er ihr doch nützlich gewesen, das Rätsel der Sprache dieser Rasse zu lösen. "Das kommt wohl vom Nahrungsmangel ..." Sie machte sich eine kurze Notiz, ehe sie wieder in das jetzt vor Zorn gerötete Gesicht des Aliens blickte.

"Wie. Kannst. Du. Es. Wagen!" Jedes Wort war eine Überwindung, noch nie war Vegeta so respektlos behandelt worden! Und, ja, natürlich hatte er Hunger, er war beinahe am verhungern! Wie konnte dieses Weib auch einen Saiyajin 24 Stunden ohne Nahrung lassen? Wie zur Betonung fing sein Magen an zu knurren.

"Ich wollte nur feststellen, ob du die Umwelt verträgst. Wenn ich dir etwas zu essen gegeben hätte, wäre es dir wahrscheinlich nicht bekommen so wie deinem Artgenossen 28 ...", erklärte Bulma ohne wirklich einen Grund dafür zu haben.

A4 stand zwei Schritte hinter ihr und wirkte vollkommen unbeteiligt.

"Wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug, und wenn du brav bist, dann bekommst du was zu essen, danach versteht sich." Bulma drückte erneut den Knopf, der schon die Wände hochgelassen hatte, und nun begann die Gittertür zu summen, und sich zur Seite zu bewegen.

"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich allen Ernstes ...", begann Vegeta, doch dann verstummte er, als er sah, dass sich sein Gefängnis öffnete. Nicht nur die Bezeichnung 'Artgenosse' regte ihn auf. Wo war er denn? In einem Zirkus? Obwohl ihm klar wurde, wen sie damit meinte.

Radditz war von seiner Mission nicht zurückgekehrt. Anscheinend war ihm das gleiche Schicksal beschieden gewesen.

Seine Kopfschmerzen waren zwar noch enorm, doch er erfasste den Plan, der sich blitzschnell in sein Gehirn verpflanzte.

_Das ist meine Fluchtmöglichkeit!_

Auch wenn er noch geschwächt war, konnte er es doch sicherlich mit einer schwachen Frau aufnehmen, und wenn er erst mal sie in seiner Gewalt hatte, konnte der Android nichts mehr gegen ihn unternehmen - hoffentlich.

Bulma trat soweit vor, dass sie den Ausgang für Vegeta versperrte. "Komm näher, 37."

Ihre Augen verrieten ihre Gedanken nicht, als sie ihr Gegenüber eindringlich musterte. Sie hatte von 28 genug von ihm gehört, der Saiyajin hatte nur zu bereitwillig geredet. Zugegeben, es hatte seine Zeit gebraucht, aber letztendlich hatte sie doch gewonnen. Sie gewann seit damals immer. 'Vegeta' hieß er, der Prinz der Saiyajin. 'Vegeta' ... Aber das war nur ein einfacher Name, nichts Bedeutendes. Er war nicht nur der Prinz der Saiyajin, sondern auch der Prinz der Krieger in der Armee des echsenartigen Wesens namens 'Freezer'. Nach 28s Auskunft war Vegeta der stärkste überhaupt, und er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, damit zu prahlen, dass er der 'Legendäre' war, der stärkste von allen, der, der Freezer letztendlich stürzen würde.

_Unsinn_, dachte Bulma unwirsch, als sie ihren Blick noch einmal über den ihr gegenüberstehenden Mann schweifen ließ. _Er ist ja nicht mal so groß wie ich!_

"Aber gerne", schnurrte Vegeta. Wie unglücklich doch ihre Wortwahl gewesen war.

Bulmas Augen weiteten sich um eine Fraktion, als Vegeta sich so schnell bewegte, dass sie ihm nicht folgen konnte. Dabei sollte das doch unmöglich sein! Sein Körper war mit Anti-Xenon-Strahlen nur so vollgepumpt! Ungläubig schnappte sie nach Luft, bis ihr diese Möglichkeit genommen wurde, als Vegetas Hand sich um ihre Kehle schloss und er mit ihr kurz aus der Sicht verschwand, nur um einige Meter von der Zelle weg wieder aufzutauchen.

Vegeta beobachtete den Androiden, der keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu unternehmen. Völlig ruhig folgte er dem Geschehen, blieb aber ruhig stehen.

Vegeta grinste die einige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt baumelnde Bulma an, während sie sich verzweifelt mit ihren Fingern an seine Hand klammerte, um nicht stranguliert zu werden. "Schon blöd, wenn die Untertanen nicht genug Eigenmotivation an den Tag legen, um dich zu retten, was?"

Bulma wollte eine bissige Antwort geben, dass sie das selbst wusste, und dass sie schon seit Monaten an einer Lösung für dieses Problem arbeitete, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus, und beinahe keine Luft hinein in ihre Kehle. Das Klemmbrett fiel klappernd zu Boden, nur der Kugelschreiber befand sich noch zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger.

"Ich muss nur ein wenig warten, bis diese Strahlen nachgelassen haben, und dann sende ich dich in die nächste Dimension", versprach Vegeta mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen und einem einseitigen Grinsen, wobei er seinen freien Arm hob und die leere Handfläche betrachtete, als würde sich bereits ein Kiball darauf bilden.

Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage schaffte Bulma es, ein verzerrtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Dieser Narr! Wenn er dachte, dass sie ihn so leicht entkommen lassen würde, dann hatte er sich aber geschnitten!

Vegeta, der das Lächeln bemerkt hatte, gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas und ließ ihre Zehenspitzen den Boden berühren, während er seinen kalten Blick in ihre Augen senkte. "Sprich", knurrte er bedrohlich. "Aber wenn es mir nicht zusagt, beende ich dein elendes Leben sofort ..."

"Du ... d-denkst doch nicht ... wirklich, dass ...", brachte Bulma stockend heraus. "... du so ... einfach entkommen ... kannst ... Wie ist wohl ... die Tätowierung ... gemacht ... worden?" Ihre Augen blitzten trotz ihrer Situation überlegen auf, als sie in Vegetas Gesichtszügen kurz Verunsicherung sah. Zum Glück hatte die Wirkung der Anti-Xenon-Strahlung auch seinen scharfen Verstand ein wenig umnebelt. _Sehr gut, nur noch ein Stückchen mehr ..._ - "Es ist ... wie eine kleine ... Batterie, die ... dich langsam ... von innen ... vergiftet ... deine Kraft auffrisst ..."

Vegeta lockerte seinen Griff noch ein wenig, als ihm die Bedeutung der Worte bewusst wurde. Er senkte den Kopf (und war somit auf Augenhöhe mit Bulmas Oberweite) und versuchte fieberhaft eine Lösung zu erlangen. Wie sollte er diese 'Batterie' aus seinem System bekommen, ohne sofort zu sterben, oder ernsthaften Schaden in Kauf zu nehmen? Nun, vielleicht konnte der Regentank ja ...

Bulma machte sich die Abgelenktheit des Saiyajin zu Nutze und ließ ihre rechte Hand langsam von seinem Arm gleiten, bis sie oberhalb ihres Kopfes und somit außer Sichtweite von ihrem Peiniger war. Mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte sie den unteren Teil ihres Kugelschreibers einmal im Uhrzeigersinn, bis die Mine von einem Lichtstrahl ersetzt wurde.

_Aber was, wenn sie lügt, um Zeit zu schinden?_, dachte Vegeta gerade, als der Kuli umfunktioniert wurde.

Diesen richtete die Wissenschaftlerin auf Vegeta, der im selben Augenblick aufblickte, und presste einige Male auf den Drücker, um die Wirkung zu intensivieren.

"Wa-", brachte Vegeta heraus, als ihn die extrem hohe Dosis der Anti-Xenon-Strahlen erwischte. Vollkommen seiner Kraft geraubt gaben seine Muskeln nach und er sackte machtlos zusammen.

Bulma taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten, ehe sie sich wieder fing und den Notfallkuli wieder abdrehte. "A4! Los hierher, schnapp dir 37 und bring ihn in die Kammer", befahl sie ohne ihren Blick von dem am Boden zusammengekauerten Saiyajin zu lösen. Mit einer Hand ihren Hals massierend versuchte sie die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass es ziemlich knapp gewesen war. Sie hätte ihn sofort durch das Gitter hindurch bestrahlen müssen, dieser Fehler würde ihr bestimmt nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt, er war tatsächlich stärker als sie angenommen hatte, und sogar noch stärker als 36 und damals 28 gemeint hatten.

Bulma atmete verkrampft auf, als A4 mit Vegeta über der Schulter den Gang zurücklief. Der stolze Saiyajin wie eine Stoffpuppe, wehrlos ... Was für ein trauriger Anblick.

Als die beiden am Ende des Flures angekommen waren und um die Ecke verschwanden, wandte sich Bulma wieder der Zelle zu. Zielsicher drückte sie zwei Mal auf den Knopf und verschloss dann wieder das Paneel, sodass es nicht mehr sichtbar war. Beinahe geräuschlos schloss sich die Gittertür und fuhren die Wände wieder herunter, und erneut war nichts mehr zu sehen, als eine weiße Wand, auf der die Zahl '37' prangte.

Der Vorfall würde ihr eine Lehre sein, damit sie sich beeilte, die Androiden weiterzuentwickeln. Wie sie beinahe am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, konnte es wahrhaftig gefährlich werden, wenn die Droiden nur auf mündliche Befehle oder elektronische Signale reagierten. Das Ausmaß der Individualität war natürlich auch ein Punkt, über den sie noch gründlich nachdenken musste.

Aber bis sie ihre Roboter fertig korrigiert hatte, konnte noch viel Zeit vergehen.

Zu seinen schon beinahe unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen waren jetzt auch noch ein Schwindelgefühl und eine Übelkeit gekommen, die ihn vage an seinen ersten Pod-Flug erinnerten. Als sich seine Sicht einigermaßen klärte, erkannte Vegeta, dass er sich an einem anderen Ort befand, und dass er auf einer Art Liegestuhl festgegurtet war. Seine Versuche, sich loszureißen, waren fruchtlos, und nach einigen Minuten gab er erschöpft auf. Ein leises Kichern ließ seinen Kopf unbedacht herumfahren.

"Oh, nicht so schnell, 37, sonst kriegst du noch Geschwindigkeitsrausch", rügte ihn die leicht verschwommene Blauhaarige und wackelte tadelnd mit ihrem Zeigefinger. "Und jetzt brauch ich dich ja bei allen Sinnen ..."

Vegeta knurrte sie nur kehlig an, seine Stimmbänder fühlten sich seltsam rau an, als hätte er sie entweder zu wenig oder aber zu viel benutzt. Noch immer liefen die Farben leicht zusammen, und der Saiyajin sah alles unscharf, trotzdem erkannte er den Raum auf Anhieb, in dem er sich befand.

Er hatte schon einige gesehen, war in vielen gelandet. Manche waren beinahe mittelalterlich in ihrer grausamen Schönheit und ihrer effektiven Schlichtheit, andere hingegen - wie diese es zu sein schien - waren technisch fortgeschritten ausgestattet, und selbst das unscheinbarste Gerät konnte die Hölle auf Erden einläuten.

Das blasse Blau der Wände sollte vielleicht beruhigend wirken, aber auf Vegeta hatte es nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Sein Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen, noch während er versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Bereit für die erste Runde?"

Hisho - Sekretärin

A/N: Kleine A/U, dass SSJ1 blaue statt grüne Augen haben.

3. Erste Anzeichen

Die Gefängniszelle war schlimm genug gewesen. Das sterile Weiß tat nach einiger Zeit in den Augen weh. Die Wände, der Boden, alles war weich gepolstert - Vegeta fühlte sich, als würde er in einem Irrenhaus sein, oder einem Irrgarten. Wie sollte er es anders erklären, dass er erst nach drei Stunden suchen, das versteckte Panel gefunden hatte, das die hintere Wand hochfahren ließ, wobei ein winziges Bad enthüllt wurde? Das blauhaarige Weib hatte ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Was, wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte? Aber der Gedanke war rasch vergessen angesichts der unsaiyajin'schen Dimension der Räumlichkeit.

Was hatte man in einem Raum schon zu tun, das offensichtlich für Geisteskranke gemacht worden war? Im Kreis gehen? Däumchen drehen? Alles Tätigkeiten, die nicht auf der Hitliste eines Saiyajin standen.

All die Jahre, die Vegeta bereits mit Purging Missionen verbracht hatte, jedes Mal, wenn er mit seiner Raumkapsel zu einem anderen, meistens Lichtjahre entfernten Planeten geflogen war ... All das verblasste nun völlig. In der Raumkapsel war er narkotisiert gewesen, die Reise verging sprichwörtlich wie im Flug, er bekam nicht mit, dass er monatelang unterwegs war, und wenn er aufwachte, brauchte er für lange Zeit keinen Schlaf mehr, was sich auf den Eroberungen als großer Vorteil erwies.

In dem weißen Raum allerdings war er bei vollem Bewusstsein - wenn auch nicht bei voller Kraft - gewesen, und es hatte sich so angefühlt, als würde er langsam sterben, oder den Verstand verlieren (wie vorausdenkend dann, dass er ja schon in einer Klapsmühle steckte).

Die Bewegung, die Jagd, der Kampf, das alles war für einen Saiyajin essentiell, ohne das alles gingen sie jämmerlich zu Grunde - aber vielleicht hatte es die Wissenschaftlerin ja darauf ausgelegt? Vielleicht wollte sie nur erforschen, wie lange verschiedene Spezies überlebten?

Dafür sprach natürlich die Tatsache, dass sich Vegeta auf einem Labortisch angebunden wieder fand. Das war ein weiterer Schritt in die falsche Richtung, denn nun konnte er sich nicht mal mehr irgendwie bewegen. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert und vollkommen schutzlos, und das einem Wesen gegenüber, das ihm eigentlich nicht mal annähernd das Wasser reichen dürfte.

Vegeta blickte mit unfokussierten Augen auf und erkannte, dass die, die ihn gefangen hielt, direkt über ihm stand und ihren Oberkörper in seine Richtung gebeugt hatte.

Was war es, das er da sah? War es Wut, Zorn? Aber wieso richtete sie diese Gefühle auf ihn? Was hatte er ihr schon getan?

Hm, er hatte versucht ihren Planeten zu assimilieren. Damit machte man sich wahrscheinlich keine Freunde. Aber er war ja auch der Saiyajin no Ouji, der brauchte diesen Luxus nicht. Freunde waren nur gefährlichere Feinde, die einem im günstigsten Moment in den Rücken fielen, um einen selbst tot zu sehen.

So war es in der Vergangenheit gewesen, und so würde es immer sein, denn die Geschichte neigte dazu, sich zu wiederholen. Sein Vater hatte bereits der Eidechse dienen müssen, und jetzt hatte auch Vegeta Ouji sich ihm unterwerfen müssen. Was war solch ein Leben schon wert? Er lebte das Leben eines anderen, jemandes, dem es nicht besser ergangen war als ihm.

"Lehn dich zurück und entspann dich, 37, es wird nicht weh tun", meinte Bulma mit einlullender Stimme. "Zumindest nicht wenn du das Richtige sagst ..."

Vegeta fand sich Stunden später wieder in seiner Zelle wieder, wo er zwischen Bewusstseinsphasen hin- und herwechselte. Freezer konnte von ihr bestimmt noch einiges lernen, was Foltermethoden anbelangte. Nicht, dass er es wünschte ...

Ein eindeutiger Geruch gelangte an seine Nase und ein kurzer Blick auf die Seite bestätigte, dass er diese Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht hungrig schlafen musste.

Auf einem Tablett waren Berge von Fleisch und Reis angehäuft, daneben stand eine große Soft-PET-Flasche. Nichts war als Waffe zu verwenden - das Weib dachte aber auch an alles.

Das Essen war im Nullkommanichts verschlungen und sättigte den Saiyajin einigermaßen. Nun konnte er sich wieder etwas konzentrieren und seine Flucht planen. Merkwürdigerweise entglitt ihm aber trotzdem immer wieder sein Gedankengang und er beschäftigte sich mit der blauhaarigen Wissenschaftlerin, die ihn hier gegen seinen Willen gefangen hielt.

Was war es, das sie so interessant machte, was sie so anziehend erscheinen ließ? War es der Zorn, der unterschwellige Schmerz in ihren blauen Augen gewesen? Machte sie das zu Gleichgesinnten? Wohl kaum.

Das Schicksal hatte ihnen ihre Rollen zugeteilt, und nun hieß es, die Vorstellung zufriedenstellend hinter sich zu bringen.

Bulma presste ihre Fingerspitzen an ihre Schläfen und versuchte den Schmerz wegzumassieren. Um drei Uhr morgens hatte sie ihre außergewöhnlichen Pflichten endlich erledigt und konnte sich ein wenig entspannen. Doch das würde sie wie immer nicht in ihrem Zimmer tun, das Zimmer, das sie schon seit ... Monaten nicht mehr betreten hatte.

Mit einem müden Lächeln erinnerte sie sich daran, wie ihr Vegeta doch tatsächlich abgenommen hatte, dass seine Tätowierung mit Anti-Xenon-Strahlen gemacht worden war. Was für ein Narr! Oder vielleicht wirkten die Strahlen auch nur besonders gut an ihm, dass er zu verwirrt war, um klar zu denken. Egal wie, auf jeden Fall hatte es geklappt. Das nächste Projekt war die Umprogrammierung der Androiden ... parallel mit dem Saiyajin-Projekt.

Er hatte es geglaubt. Was für ein Tor. Wer glaubte schon dem Feind? Und sah es nicht so aus, als wäre sie sein Feind? Hatte er sie unterschätzt? Hoffentlich würde er diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen. Sobald jemandes Opponent den Mund öffnete, musste man damit rechnen, dass nur Lügen herausflossen.

'... eines natürlichen Todes ...'

'... kein Grund ...'

'... alles auf Kosten von ...'

'... du wahnsinnig ...'

'... kann nicht länger ...'

'... liebst mich nicht ...'

'... brauchen, kommen Sie ...'

'... alles getan, was ...'

Es waren immer nur Lügen gewesen.

Und mit dieser Gewissheit schloss Bulma ihre Augen.

Es war ein außergewöhnlich schöner Maitag, die Sonne strahlte gelassen und völlig unbekümmert vom klaren Himmel und erfreute die Menschen, die im Freien Sport trieben oder einfach entspannten.

Oder die mit ihrem Laptop im nahegelegenen Park Büroarbeit erledigten, wozu auch Bulma Briefs zählte.

Seit sie der neue CEO der Firma ihres Vaters war, kam sie nicht mehr so oft an die Luft wie sie gerne wollte, aber ein wenig schummeln war erlaubt. So kam es in letzter Zeit immer öfter vor, dass man die blauhaarige Wissenschaftlerin auf einer Picknickdecke im Gras antreffen konnte. Hin und wieder plauderte sie mit Bekannten, die zufällig vorbeikamen, und wenn sie eine kurze Pause brauchte, so hatte sie stets ein paar Sandwiches und Erfrischungsgetränke dabei, damit sie nicht ständig nach Hause laufen musste.

Das hochgewachsene Gras kitzelte ihre Zehen, und Bulma arrangierte ihre Beine zu einem Schneidersitz um und notierte in Gedanken, das nächste Mal eine größere Decke mitzubringen.

Die Arbeit ging ihr an der frischen Luft immer leichter von der Hand, anfangs war sie ein wenig abgelenkt, aber jetzt fügte sich alles zusammen und harmonisierte ihr Arbeitsklima, sodass sie ihre Tätigkeit noch effektiver ausführen konnte, da sie kürzere Pausen benötigte und damit die Linie nicht zu sehr störte.

Bei Sonnenuntergang packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und schlenderte den kurzen Weg zur C.C. zurück, wo sie auch innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten ankam. Zuerst brachte sie ihre Ausrüstung zurück in ihr Labor, wobei ihr auffiel, dass es merkwürdig still war im Haus. Weder ratterten irgendwelche Maschinen, die ihr Vater in seiner jetzt üppigeren Freizeit erfinden wollte, noch lief das Radio in der Küche, das ihre Mutter immer anstellte, wenn sie kochte - was so gut wie immer der Fall war, da sie sowohl ihre Tochter wie auch ihren Mann für viel zu dünn hielt.

Nicht weiter besorgt verschloss Bulma den Haupteingang und räumte ihren Laptop und ihre Tasche weg. Die zwei Sandwiches, die sie mitgenommen hatte, hatten zwar ihren Hunger kurzzeitig gestillt, aber deswegen wollte die Wissenschaftlerin noch nicht das Abendessen ausfallen lassen; deswegen machte sie sich auf in die Küche, wo sie - wie sie hoffte - eine ausladende Mahlzeit erwarten würde.

Knapp daneben.

Die Küche war kalt und von ihrer Mutter war keine Spur zu finden, und auch als sie nach ihr rief, erhielt Bulma keine Antwort. Selbst ihr Vater war unauffindbar, und da nirgends eine Nachricht angebracht war, begann sich die Blauhaarige langsam Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatte doch wohl nicht vergessen, dass die beiden wieder irgendwohin fahren wollten, oder? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Außerdem erzählte ihre Mutter ihr immer alles drei Mal und hinterließ Dutzende Zettel und vorgekochte Mahlzeiten, da Bulma nicht gut und auch nicht gern selbst Hand an den Kochlöffel legte, aber der Kühlschrank war so gut wie leer.

Jetzt ernsthaft besorgt durchforstete Bulma das ganze Haus systematisch von Dachboden bis Atomschutzkeller, doch nirgends war eine Spur zu finden, bis sie schließlich ratlos wieder in der Küche stand.

"Hm ... Ihnen wird schon nichts passiert sein, oder? Ich meine, sie können ja auf sich selbst aufpassen ..."

Bulma schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, als ein kühler Luftzug sie frieren ließ, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Hintertür ein Stück offen stand. Doch das war zuvor noch nicht so gewesen. Ganz bestimmt nicht, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie die Kühlschranktür geöffnet hatte, dass sie automatisch den Hintereingang verschlossen hatte. Der Kühlschrank war so nah am Eingang platziert, dass das kein Problem war, und Bulma war damit groß geworden, dass sie bei Sonnenuntergang die zweite Tür verschloss, da man nicht wusste, wer in einer so großen Stadt wie der Westlichen Hauptstadt nachts sein Unwesen trieb.

Der Schauer, der jetzt über ihren Rücken lief, war anderer Natur. Wie konnte das geschehen sein? Bulma war Wissenschaftlerin und daran gewöhnt, nicht unvorsichtig zu sein, und sie war sich 100ig sicher, dass die Türe einwandfrei verschlossen war. Das ließ nur eine Möglichkeit übrig: Jemand musste von innerhalb in den Hintergarten gelangt sein.

Nur wer? Ihre Eltern? Warum sollten sie so ein dämliches Versteckspiel mit ihr aufführen, wenn sie sich nun schon die größten Sorgen um sie machte? Nein, das sah wirklich nicht nach ihnen aus.

Ein Einbrecher vielleicht? Das musste dann aber ein ungeheuer talentierter Einbrecher sein, denn sie hatte ihn weder irgendwo gesehen, noch gehört.

Das machte alles keinen Sinn.

Bulma hatte nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was hier passiert war, und entschlossen umgriff sie den Knauf und stieß die Tür auf, damit sie im Licht der Fluterbeleuchtung den Garten in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

Bulma schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und spähte auf ihre Armbanduhr, die sieben Uhr anzeigte, Zeit zum Aufstehen und Duschen. Hisho würde bald erscheinen und da musste sie das Bild der beschäftigten Arbeitgeberin mimen.

Als die Wissenschaftlerin kurze Zeit später unter der kalten Dusche stand, die ihre Sinne auf Vordermann bringen sollte, konnte sie das Bild des gepeinigten Saiyajin 37 nicht abschütteln. Noch war er keine große Hilfe gewesen, aber nach ein paar mehr Sitzungen würde er seine Geheimnisse schon verraten und damit könnte sie ein paar mehr Stunden schlafen.

Ein kleiner Teufel flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass sie diese zusätzlichen Stunden doch auch mit demjenigen verbringen könnte, der sie ihr verschafft hatte, doch Bulma schüttelte diesen Gedanken rigoros ab.

Für solche Gedanken hatte sie überhaupt keine Zeit, und vor allem, wenn sie ihren Feind betrafen. Und als Feind wurde seit Yamchu jeder angesehen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm dafür ja auch irgendwie dankbar sein. Dafür, dass er ihr die Augen geöffnet hatte, dass er sie auf den für sie rechten Weg gebracht hatte.

Warning: Lemon, nicht non-con, nicht graphic

A/N: Auch wenn ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich, wenn ich dauernd solche Sachen schreibe, ziemlich was an der Meise haben muss und die totale SM-Fetischistin bin, so kann ich doch sagen: Ich bin keine SM-Fetischistin.

A/N2: Die vielen Überkreuzungen zu "Geheimnis eines Kusses" sind ungeplant und lassen sich jetzt nicht mehr vermeiden.

4. Der Feind im Bett

"Könntest du mir dann bitte die Berichte des letzten Meetings hereinbringen?" Bulma schaltete die Gegensprechanlage aus und wartete auf ihre Sekretärin, die kurz darauf mit den angeforderten Papieren in ihr Büro. "Danke, Hisho ..." Kurz darauf war die Blauhaarige wieder allein.

Als Leiterin der C.C. hatte sie alle Freiheiten, die sie sich herausnehmen wollte. Genau genommen hatte sie nicht viel zu tun, um die Firma am Laufen zu halten, das einzige, womit sie sich beschäftigte, war, neue Erfindungen zu liefern. Die gesamte Führung hatte sie an Geschäftsführer abgetreten, die regelmäßig Berichte schrieben und sie am Laufenden hielten.

Dieser Tatsache hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie mit der Wand um die Wette weiß strahlte, da sie schon so lange nicht mehr die Sonne zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und noch ein paar andere Dinge mehr.

Seit einer Woche schon hatte sie Vegeta nicht mehr gesehen, die Andoiden hatten sämtliche Kontakte hergestellt, was ihr mehr Zeit ließ, ihr neuestes Projekt einer Solarenergieanlage zu vervollständigen. Und mit jedem Tag, den sie ihn nicht sah, vermisste sie ihn ein wenig mehr - so verrückt das auch klang. Aber es war nicht er selbst, der ihr abging, sondern viel mehr ... seine physischen Attribute. _Was bin ich doch für ein Sexist!_ Seit ihrer ersten Runde in der 'Kammer des Schreckens' wartete sie sehnsüchtig darauf, ihre Lektion zu wiederholen. Sie spürte instinktiv, dass der Saiyajin ein bemerkenswert intelligentes Exemplar seiner Gattung war, und dieses Wissen wollte sie natürlich für ihre Zwecke ausnutzen. Sie konnte kaum warten, zu erfahren, was er ihr alles zu erzählen hatte - freiwillig oder nicht.

Doch eben da er so intelligent war - in Kombination mit seinem Saiyajinblut - spürte Bulma, dass Vegeta nicht so einfach zu knacken wäre, wie 28 und auch 36 es gewesen waren. Vegetas glatzköpfiger Gefährte war auf den ersten Blick tougher, doch nachdem die Schale entfernt worden war, erfuhr Bulma alles, was sie wissen wollte.

Schmerzen brachten sie also bei Vegeta nicht weiter. Also musste sie wohl etwas tiefer in die Trickkiste greifen, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen. Und Bulma hatte auch schon eine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen wollte.

Mit einem Grinsen erinnerte sie sich daran, wie seine Augen noch dunkler geworden waren, als er sich angeschnallt auf dem Labortisch wieder gefunden hatte. Nicht aus Angst vor den potentiellen Schmerzen, die auf ihn warteten, nein, vielmehr aus Furcht vor dem Ungewissen. Davor war nicht mal der allmächtige Saiyajin no Ouji gefeit. Außerdem hatten die Messgeräte, die in die Schnallen und die Liegefläche eingearbeitet waren, noch bevor er überhaupt aufgewacht war, feine Adrenalinstöße aufgezeichnet und die Bildung eines gewissen Hormons aufgezeigt, das meist nur in einem Fall produziert wurde: Vegeta litt unter Klaustrophobie.

Wenn das nicht die Antwort auf alle ihre Fragen war.

Bulma musste einfach seinen privaten Raum in Beschlag nehmen, ihn in die Enge treiben, ein wenig mit seinem Verstand spielen, und nachdem er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hätte, würde sie ihn ausgliedern.

Somit hätte sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Erstens würde sie an sein Wissen kommen und zweitens würden ihre unangebrachten, nächtlichen Fantasien endlich das Weite suchen.

Die Woche hatte sich für Vegeta ewig lange hingezogen. Er hatte nichts zu tun außer heimliche Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. Doch unglücklicherweise hatte er nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie das Gefängnis, in dem er zurzeit verweilte, gebaut war. Und da er im Augenblick eher 'schwächlich' war - so sehr ihn dieser Gedanke auch krank machte - so wusste der Saiyajin doch auch, dass ihm keine andere Möglichkeit übrig blieb, als mit seinem Köpfchen zu arbeiten. Auch früher schon hatte er seine Intelligenz für strategische Kämpfe mit körperlich übermächtigeren Gegnern eingesetzt, aber diese Auseinandersetzung mit der Blauhaarigen war mehr als nur unausgeglichen.

Die Blauhaarige ... So nannte er sie schon die ganze Zeit. Vegeta kannte nicht mal ihren Namen. Die Bezeichnung lag bei ihrer Haarfarbe auch sehr nahe. Dabei würden ihm bestimmt noch ein paar andere Kosenamen einfallen.

Wenn die Situation nicht die gegebene wäre, so hätte vielleicht auch etwas aus den beiden werden können.

Bulma hatte von ihrem ersten Versuch dazugelernt und hatte Vegeta jetzt gleich durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch betäubt und von A3 in die Kammer transportieren lassen, wo der Saiyajin sicher angeschnallt wurde. Es würde ein wenig dauern, bis er wieder zu sich kommen würde, und die Zeit nützte sie, indem sie dafür sorgte, dass Vegeta sofort mit seinem Erwachen in die erste Demütigung geschleudert wurde.

Nachdem sie das letzte Stück Stoff entfernt hatte, konnte Bulma das gesamte Ausmaß an Männlichkeit überblicken, das so unwiderstehlich vor ihr drapiert war. So hatte sie es schon immer am liebsten gehabt. Wenn die Beute nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Nicht, dass sie es früher nötig gehabt hätte, ihre Männer zu betäuben und sie zu vergewaltigen. Jetzt hatte sie nun mal keine mehr.

Bulma erfreute sich an der Tatsache, dass Vegeta so langsam zu sich kam. Sie konnte beobachten, wie er nach und nach das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, wie seine schweren Lider träge ins grelle Licht der Neon-Lichter blinzelten. Die Verwirrung war ihm buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er war perfekt. Vom nicht vorhandenen Scheitel bis zu den Zehen. Jeder einzelne Muskel vollkommen ausgebildet, gegen jegliche böswillige Berührung gestählt, und doch fühlte sich Vegetas Haut unter Bulmas Fingerspitzen weich wie Seide an - eine höchst bemerkenswerte Kombination.

Vegetas langsam wieder an die Oberfläche brechendes Bewusstsein registrierte die bereits einmal erlebte Eingeengtheit, die der Labortisch mit sich gebracht hatte, auf dem ihn die Blauhaarige mit ihren Fragen und noch mit einigem anderen gequält hatte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte, was allerdings herzlich wenig mit der Nähe des weiblichen Wesens zu tun hatte, sondern vielmehr damit, dass er sich noch ausgelieferter fühlte, als es bereits beim ersten Mal der Fall gewesen war.

Noch bevor sich seine Sehkraft auf die im Gegensatz zu geschlossenen Augen ansehnliche Helligkeit einstellen konnte, konnte der Saiyajin anhand einer Bewegung fühlen, dass sich die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellten - und nicht nur das - auch die Haare auf seinem empfindlichen Nacken nahmen aufrechte Stellung an.

"Ich hab mir was Neues ausgedacht", flüsterte Bulma von hinten in sein Ohr, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau, als hätte sie eine Erkältung.

"Vielleicht bin ich es das letzte Mal nicht richtig angegangen. Darum habe ich jetzt darauf geachtet, dass - wie soll ich sagen? - ich dir etwas bieten kann, was dir zusagt ..." Bulma ging um den Tisch herum, sodass Vegeta sie nun sehen konnte. Es war nichts Besonderes, das sie trug, ihr normaler Laborkittel. Vielleicht lag er etwas enger an als gewöhnlich, vielleicht trug sie einen Rock darunter, anstatt wie letztens eine Hose, vielleicht auch nur ein Shirt anstelle des Rollkragenpullovers, oder aber ...

Mit beiden Händen fasste sie nach dem Kragen ihres weißen Kittels. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns einigen können, damit keiner leer ausgeht."

Nein, sie hatte keine Erkältung, sondern etwas weitaus Schlimmeres.

Und als Vegeta den Blick in ihren Augen sah, wusste er, dass er sich nicht nur mit seinem Köpfchen befreien konnte.

Im Krieg gab es keine Regeln, und der Saiyajin kannte den Frieden nicht. Deswegen war es kaum verwunderlich, dass er sich bereits aus den prekärsten Lagen befreit hatte, durch oftmals unkonventionelle Mittel - so wie es in diesem Fall zu werden schien.

Bulmas Labormantel fiel leise raschelnd zu Boden und enthüllte, was Vegeta schon vermutet hatte. Sie war ausgesprochen schön, und blau war auch noch ihre natürliche Haarfarbe - äußerst exotisch, selbst für einen Menschen. Lächelnd strich sie dem Saiyajin über den linken Arm, bis sie bei seiner Schulter angekommen war, und registrierte seine Reaktion, die aus einem Luftschnappen bestand. Nur leider schien das Unwohlsein aufgrund seiner derzeitigen körperlichen Ausgeliefertheit von ihrer Wirkung auf ihn überschattet zu werden. Dann musste Bulma ihre Pläne wohl ändern.

"Nichts ist umsonst", flüsterte Vegeta. Seine Stimme war deutlich heiser, was Bulma innerlich jubilieren ließ. Es waren erst ein paar oberflächliche Liebkosungen ausgeführt worden, und doch ließ sich nicht bestreiten, dass es bereits eindeutige Reaktionen gab. Merkwürdig wie manchmal der Geschlechtstrieb den Selbsterhaltungstrieb unterstützen konnte.

Vegeta wusste, dass, wenn er ihr kleines Intermezzo lange genug hinauszögern und verlängern konnte, er vielleicht eine Chance hatte, dem Ganzen zu entkommen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er - und offensichtlich auch sie nicht - dem Akt an sich eine besondere Bedeutung zumaß. Es ging um die Befriedigung gewisser Gelüste, die sonst kein anderes Ventil fanden, und wenn er dadurch auch seine Flucht gewährleisten konnte, so konnte ihm das nur recht sein.

Die Wirkung der Anti-Xenon-Strahlen musste irgendwie wieder abklingen - nachdem er das letzte Mal in seiner Zelle erwacht war, hatte er reumütig erkennen müssen, dass ihn das Weib ausgetrickst hatte, und die Tätowierung natürlich nicht mit solchen Strahlen angefertigt werden hatte können. So etwas war einfach völlig unmöglich, aber sein benebeltes Gehirn hatte ihn zu dem Irrglauben geführt. Jetzt sah er aber wieder alles klar - zumindest so klar wie es unter Testosteron-Überschuss möglich war.

"So ist es", antwortete Bulma lächelnd. "Nichts ist umsonst. Du willst etwas, was ich dir geben kann. Und ich will etwas, was du mir geben kannst. Ein einfaches Zug-Um-Zug-Geschäft."

Sie schwang sich so geschickt auf den niedrigen Tisch und über seine Hüften, dass Vegeta sich insgeheim fragen musste, ob sie das öfter tat, aber als sie ihre Hüften seinen entgegendrückte, rückte die Frage in den Hintergrund, als sich ein Stöhnen an die Oberfläche drängte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, frustriert, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, dass er so weit eingeschränkt war in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit, dass er nicht einmal die Textur ihrer Haut ertasten konnte.

Sie roch gut - wenigstens das konnte er sagen, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sich an ihrem Anblick erfreuen konnte. Sie sah tatsächlich aus wie ein gefallener Engel.

Das Gefühl war so intensiv, dass er beinahe sofort gekommen wäre, hätte er nicht die Beherrschung, die einem Saiyajin innewohnte, besessen.

Bulma hingegen wirkte noch völlig gelassen, als sie den Mund öffnete. "Wie funktioniert diese Raumkapsel?"

Vegetas Stöhnen drang dieses Mal eher wie ein Ächzen aus seiner Kehle. Wie konnte die Frau nur in so einer Situation an Wissenschaft interessiert sein? Er erinnerte sich kaum an seinen Nachnamen und sie wollte Informationen?

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er sich genug gesammelt hatte, um ihre Frage zu beantworten. Immerhin gehörte das alles zu seinem kleinen Spiel. Hinauszögern um jeden Preis, und außerdem war die Raumkapsel eine in seiner Kultur längst veraltete Technologie. Es würde für ihn keinen Rückschritt bedeuten, dieses Wissen weiterzugeben, da beinahe jede Rasse im Universum darüber verfügte.

"Doppelte Wände, dazwischen Vakuum ... Die äußere Schicht rotiert, um im Inneren ein Schwerkraftfeld zu etablieren ..." Mit einer ruckartigen Vertikalbewegung seiner Hüften versuchte Vegeta, Bulma wieder näher zu kommen, diese hatte sich aber bereits ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten bewegt, um dem entgegenzuwirken.

"Nicht so schnell", grinste die Wissenschaftlerin, während sie Vegeta so sanft streichelte, dass der Saiyajin sich nicht sicher war, ob er es sich nicht nur einbildete, die Berührung zu fühlen. "Wie hält die Kapsel dem Unterdruck im Weltall stand? Wieso wird es nicht auseinandergerissen?"

"Die ... B-bewegung der äußeren Hülle ... erzeugt eine Blase, in ... der die Gesetze der Gra-gravitation nicht mehr ... gültig sind ..." Bulmas Zuwendung hinterließ Vegeta mehr und mehr sprachlos, als er nach Luft rang und gleichzeitig versuchte, das Konzept der Kapsel zu erläutern.

Bulma lächelte zufrieden. Das war äußerst informativ und vor allem mehr, als sie sich erhofft hatte, und wenn sie erst mal damit fertig war, eine der beiden Kapseln der Saiyajin zu zerlegen - Radditz' war leider bei seiner Landung vollkommen zerstört worden - dann konnte sie beginnen, zu überprüfen, ob 37' Worte wahr gewesen waren.

Nun aber würde sie sich selbst ein wenig Entspannung gönnen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht an ihr Wort gebunden sah, das das Geschäft mit Vegeta bestätigte, so wollte sie ihn doch nicht zu früh schon, in ihre Psyche einweihen.

"Wann ... wirst du mich ... töten?", brachte Vegeta mühsam heraus. Mehr Zeit war alles was er brauchte. Er konnte fast schon spüren, wie seine Kraft langsam zurückkehrte. Dumm, dass sie nicht auch in dieser Kammer Anti-Xenon-Lampen verwendete. Außerdem konnte er mit seiner Zeitschinderei prima Informationen sammeln, die ihm später nützlich sein konnten.

Doch leider ging Bulma nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Körper.

_Ja, 'leider'_, wisperte ein kleiner Teufel in Vegetas Ohr.

Es ging schneller, als Vegeta lieb war. Sein Höhepunkt baute sich mit ungemeiner Geschwindigkeit auf, und an Bulmas versteiften Muskeln konnte er ablesen, dass es auch bei ihr der Fall war.

"Ja, Ve-!" Bulma schnitt sich selbst das Wort ab, indem sie ihre linke Hand vor ihren Mund schlug. Ihre Haltung war bis auf ein paar Nachbeben ihres Orgasmus' eingefroren. Wie kam sie nur dazu, den Namen eines Häftlings hinausschreien zu wollen? Sie hätte den Namen nicht mal kennen dürfen, das allein war schon zu persönlich. Eine winzige Chance blieb ihr noch. Vielleicht hatte er es aufgrund seiner eigenen Beschäftigung gar nicht mitbekommen.

Leider war dem nicht so.

Vegeta starrte sie mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Das Licht, das ihre Armbanduhr reflektierte, blendete ihn ein wenig, doch er wollte nicht blinzeln, aus Angst, etwas von ihrer Reaktion zu verpassen.

Wie interessant. Sie schrie also seinen Namen? Nappa oder vielleicht Radditz hatten ihn ihr wohl verraten. Und er war froh, dass sie nicht '37' gerufen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er eine bessere Chance zu entkommen, als er gedacht hatte, wenn das Weib sich emotional auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er das auch ein wenig ausbauen.

"Ja, das ist mein Name. Zumindest ein Drittel davon." Vegeta schnaubte und spannte wieder seine Muskeln an. "Und dein Name ist ...?"

"Unwichtig", antwortete Bulma automatisch. Viele ihrer Gefangenen wollten persönliche Details von ihr erfahren, immer angefangen mit Namen und Geburtsdatum.

"Ach, komm schon", wisperte der Saiyajin verführerisch. "Jetzt, da wir uns schon so gut kennen, kann ich doch wenigstens deinen Namen erfahren, oder?"

"Besser nicht." Bulma löste sich von ihm und stöhnte leise aufgrund der Reibung. Es war wirklich besser gewesen, als sie erwartet hatte. Vielleicht ließe sich das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen.

Doch bevor sie noch vom Labortisch runterspringen konnte, umfassten zwei starke Hände ihre Oberarme und eine raue Stimme flüsterte in ihr Ohr. "Nicht so schnell."

Bulmas Adrenalinspiegel stieg höher als er jemals zuvor war, als sie erkannte, dass Vegeta sich offensichtlich befreien hatte können. War es ein Spiel gewesen? Hätte er schon die ganze Zeit über die Fesseln sprengen können? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Niemals hätte er sich so erniedrigen lassen, und weshalb hätte er die Schmerzen bei ihrer letzten Sitzung ertragen sollen? Wahrscheinlich war es einfach so, dass die Anti-Xenon-Strahlen ihre Wirkung verloren hatten. Ja, jetzt da der Saiyajin genug zu essen bekam, war er nicht so geschwächt wie das erste Mal. Daran hätte sie denken müssen.

"Was sagt man dazu? Das Blatt hat sich plötzlich gewendet." Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte Vegetas Lippen, und Bulma fragte sich still, warum sie so anziehend wirkten - und warum sie sie nicht geküsst hatte. Aber dieser Gedanke erschien plötzlich lächerlich, da sie sich in den Händen eines Killers befand, der sie in den letzten zehn Sekunden glatt drei Mal ermorden hätte können.

"Willst du mir nicht jetzt deinen Namen verraten?" Oh ja, so gefiel es ihm schon viel besser. Die Kontrolle gehörte nun mal dem Stärkeren, und wer das war, das war klar. Trotzdem irritierte es ihn, dass es ihn störte, wie die Blauhaarige ihre zitternden Finger vor ihrer Brust zusammenpresste. Gut, er bedrohte ihr Leben, aber sie musste ja nicht gleich überreagieren. "Los jetzt! Ich will schließlich wissen, wen ich gleich töten werde ..."

Die eisige Kälte, die der Saiyajin jetzt ausstrahlte, ließ Bulma sichtlich zusammenzucken, und sie drehte ihre Armbanduhr herum. Wie zufällig streifte ihr Finger die Aufziehvorrichtung. _Ich komme mir vor wie James Bond_, dachte sie. _Und ich bin froh darüber_. Äußerlich versuchte sie ihre Bewegung wie eine nervöse Angewohnheit aussehen zu lassen. "I-ich ...", stammelte sie und wartete verzweifelt, dass das Licht umsprang. "Ich bin ..." Und dann wechselte das grelle gelbe Licht in ein intensives weißes, das dasselbe war, wie in der 37. Zelle, und Bulma konnte erleichtert aufatmen. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich nicht töten wirst."

Vegeta knurrte als er sich von seiner Kraft verabschiedete, die in großen Schüben aus seinem Körper floss. Sogleich konnte er nicht mal mehr aufrecht sitzen und klappte wie ein Mehlsack nach hinten, wo er glücklicherweise gut auf dem Tisch landete.

Bulma atmete noch mehrere Male tief durch. Das war knapp gewesen - wieder einmal. Sie hätte ihn nicht so lange ohne Bestrahlung lassen dürfen, aber zum Glück hatte sie ihre vielen nützlichen Erfindungen, die ihr immer wieder das Leben retteten. Trotzdem blieb das mulmige Gefühl, als sie von dem Tisch runterkletterte, denn wer wusste schon, wie oft das Schicksal es noch gut mit ihr meinte? Sie sollte es nicht zu oft herausfordern.

Aber nun hatte sie ja erst einmal, was sie wollte, deswegen konnte sie wieder einige Zeit ohne den Saiyajin auskommen.

Hastig warf sie sich ihren Laborkittel über und glättete die Falten. Glücklicherweise hatte sie in ihrem Geheimlabor keine menschlichen Angestellten, die - richtige - Schlüsse ziehen konnten, deswegen machte sie sich auch keine Sorgen, ob ihre Frisur von ihrem kleinen 'Ausritt' durcheinander gekommen war.

Ein letzter Blick auf Vegeta und mit einem unwilligen Luftausstoßen bedeckte sie ihn, damit er nicht fror. "Das ... wirst du ... noch bereuen." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, da selbst seine Zunge sich unheimlich träge anfühlte.

Doch Bulma ging ohnehin nicht auf die Drohung ein, auch wenn sie sie deutlich gehört hatte. "A3 wird dich zurück in deine Zelle transportieren, wo frische Kleidung auf dich warten wird." - _Menschenkleidung - wie er darauf wohl reagiert?_

Einen Moment blieb sie noch neben dem Labortisch stehen, bevor sie sich zur Tür wandte, um zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz zu kommen. "Ach ja", meinte sie plötzlich, und sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie es auf einmal sagen musste. "Mein Name ist Bulma."

5. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Auch wenn Bulma so müde wie selten zuvor war, so konnte sie doch nicht einschlafen. Sie lag seitlich eingerollt auf der Couch in ihrem Büro, eine warme Fleece-Decke über sich ausgebreitet.

Dank des Saiyajin hatte sie eine Einnahmensteigerung von mindestens 25 in den nächsten fünf Jahren gesichert. Wenn mit der Produktion der Raumkapseln alles glatt ging würde sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr arbeiten müssen und sich nur noch auf 'Forschung' beschränken.

Vielleicht ließe sie ihn sogar leben. Zumindest ein wenig.

Der Wind heulte unerbittlich und brachte die Scheiben in ihrem Büro zum Klirren. Wahrscheinlich musste sie für die höheren Stockwerke neue Fenster einsetzen lassen, wenn das so weiterging. Das Glas, das sie zurzeit benutzten, war der Belastung höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gewachsen.

Es war ein ungewöhnlich kalter Winter.

Ja, sie würde Vegeta leben lassen, denn sein Tod wäre seine Erlösung. Isolation, Einengung, egal was, Bulma würde sich alles mögliche ausdenken, um den Saiyajin leiden zu sehen.

Er hatte ihr Leben zerstört. Also würde sie das seine zur Hölle machen.

Vegeta ließ seine Wut an der nachgiebigen Wand aus, die sich nicht beschwerte und dabei noch trotz der Polsterung ungewohnt schmerzhaft war. Aber Schmerz war schon immer das Mittel gewesen um sich von einem Problem abzulenken, das einen wahnsinnig zu machen drohte.

Seine ... Erniedrigung war umsonst gewesen! Abgesehen von - zugegeben - ausreichendem aber kurzzeitigem 'Stress Relief' hatte ihm das kleine Abenteuer keinerlei Vorteil gebracht. Nein, eher im Gegenteil. Wusste sie denn jetzt nicht was für eine Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte? Und konnte sie die nicht zu ihrem Vorteil einsetzen?

"F!" Und dieser Fluch war nur der erste von einer wahren Flut, die allesamt Vegetas aufgestaute Frustration etwas dämpfen sollten. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie dumm er gehandelt hatte, indem er sich auf sie eingelassen hatte.

Nachdem die Wand und auch seine Fäuste genügend Dellen hatten und ausreichend aufgeschlagen waren ließ sich der Saiyajin zu Boden sinken und atmete tief durch. Bevor er sich seine blutigen Knöchel an seiner neuen Menschenkleidung abwischte, zog er ein angewidertes Gesicht und kam wieder auf die Beine. Egal, wie hässlich oder unpraktisch das undehnbare Zeug war, so war es doch sauber und noch zu gebrauchen. Und da Vegeta weder nackt noch schmutziger als nötig herumlaufen wollte, wusch er sich das Blut in dem kleinen Becken mit kaltem Wasser ab, das gleichzeitig zur Kühlung des pulsierenden Fleisches diente.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen und trainiert ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete Vegeta wie das mit Wasser verdünnte Blut spiralenförmig im Abfluss verschwand. Wie so viel zwischen seinen Händen einfach zu nichts zerrann, unaufhaltsam.

Aber so einfach würde er sich nicht besiegen lassen. Nicht, wenn er noch seinen Verstand hatte, und wenn noch die geringste Chance bestand, seine Rache auszuführen.

Die Emotionslosigkeit war eine Fähigkeit, die sich Vegeta in Jahren härtesten Trainings angeeignet hatte und die er wie kein zweiter beherrschte und einzusetzen wusste. Und von einem einzigen Rückschlag ließ sich ein wahrer Saiyajin noch lange nicht entmutigen.

Der Sieg würde sein sein.

Langsam zerging das Stück Zucker auf ihrer Zunge, und sein süßer Geschmack übertünchte den unangenehmen des Beruhigungsmittels, ohne welches Bulma nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Es war schon länger so, dass ihr Schlaf weder gesund war noch regelmäßig kam. Meistens reichte es aber aus, wenn sie einfach so lange arbeitete, bis sie schließlich buchstäblich im Stehen einschlief. Doch trotz ihrer augenscheinlichen Müdigkeit klappte es an diesem Tag nicht so, deswegen half sie ein wenig nach.

Als die Wirkung nach und nach einsetzte spürte die Wissenschaftlerin, wie ihre Augen immer träger wurden und der Schlaf sich ihres Geistes bemächtigte. Dankbar ließ sie die Lider sinken, um endlich Erholung zu finden, doch die wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Die Fluterbeleuchtung verströmte blassweißes Licht über den Rasen, der von der Bewässerungsanlage noch feucht war. Die Luft war noch warm, was im Sommer nicht ungewöhnlich war, vielleicht aber zu warm.

Obwohl Bulma in der Westlichen Hauptstadt lebte war es abgesehen von der Gartenbeleuchtung nicht sehr hell, dass man die Sterne ausgesprochen gut sehen konnte. Wachsam überquerte die Wissenschaftlerin den Rasen, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch zum Erstarren brachte. Ein Brummen, tief und gleichmäßig, wie das Starten einer gut geölten Maschine.

Es war zu nah um ein Auto von der Straße zu sein, außerdem konnte Bulma direkt Druckwellen spüren, die mit den Geräuschen einhergingen. Was konnte das sein? Führte ihr Vater etwa ein außerplanmäßiges Experiment durch, von dem er sie nicht informiert hatte? Und wenn ja, wo ...?

Bevor Bulma die Frage zu Ende denken konnte, schoss ein Luftzug an ihr vorbei Richtung Himmel. Ihre Haare wirbelten durcheinander und ausgewachsene Haarspitzen versperrten ihre Sicht, die sie daran erinnerten, dass ein Besuch beim Friseur anstand. Doch da keine Zeit für irgendwelchen Schönheitsticks war, raffte sie ihre Haare kurzerhand zusammen und blickte hinauf in die zum Glück klare Nacht. Sterne blinkten, das Flutlicht blendete, aber all das lenkte sie nicht von dem Objekt ab, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte.

Ein kugelförmiges Objekt raste mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit davon, und wenn Bulma keine Wissenschaftlerin gewesen wäre, hätte sie es vielleicht für einen Satelliten gehalten, aber dem war nicht so.

Konnte es sein? War es tatsächlich möglich, dass sie gerade ein ... UFO gesehen hatte? Als Anhänger der Wissenschaften und der logischen Erklärung aller Phänomene lag ihr zwar die Idee von Aliens, die die Erde besuchten, so wenig wie allen anderen renommierten Erdenbürgern, die Erich von Däniken für einen Spinner hielten, aber ... Hatte sie eben nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie diese überdimensionale Mozartkugel von den Bäumen in ihrem Garten weg ins All gestartet war? Diese Art von Technologie war ihr fremd, und die C.C. war in der Innovation stets Marktführer.

Bulmas Sinne waren noch bis aufs Äußerste geschärft, als sie wieder ins Haus gehen wollte. Das feuchte Gras quietschte leise unter ihren Gummisohlen, doch das war es nicht, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit kurz darauf auf sich lenkte.

"Mom? Dad?", flüsterte sie zögerlich. Ihre Stimme zitterte beträchtlich als sie sich den zwei Gestalten näherte, die von ihrer derzeitigen Position aus neben einem Gebüsch liegend sichtbar wurden.

"Hast du jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren!"

Bulma, die mit gesenktem Kopf ihrem Freund Yamchu gegenübersaß, bereute schon längst, ihre Vermutungen geäußert zu haben. Sie hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens er ihr glauben würde. Der Mann, der ihr einst ewige Liebe und Treue geschworen, und keines der Versprechen gehalten hatte.

Niemand hatte ihr glauben wollen - und das obwohl sie eine der anerkanntesten Persönlichkeiten der Welt war. Aber irgendwie konnte sie es auch nachvollziehen. Sie hätte bestimmt auch niemandem ein offenes Ohr geschweige denn Glauben geschenkt, dessen Eltern unlängst verstorben waren und der dann mit einer Geschichte über ein UFO und irgendwelchen Aliens ankam, die die beiden umgebracht haben sollten - weswegen auch immer. Es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Die Klatschpresse hätte die Wissenschaftlerin in der Luft zerrissen und bis auf den letzten Groschen ausgeschlachtet, mit der Geschichte hätten sie mehr Geld machen können, als Bulma mit all ihren Erfindungen zusammen. Doch glücklicherweise war es dazu nie gekommen. Die Polizei hatte Diskretion walten lassen - auch wenn sie sie bestimmt hinter vorgehaltener Hand als Verrückte bezeichneten.

Aber von Yamchu hätte sie sich doch ein wenig mehr - wenn auch nur - Loyalität erhofft.

"Ver-vergiss es einfach, ja?", murmelte Bulma. Sie wollte nur noch allein sein.

Doch Yamchu ging nicht darauf ein. "Es einfach vergessen? Bulma, hast du dir in letzter Zeit vielleicht mal zugehört? Du redest absoluten Schwachsinn! Aliens! Um Himmels Willen!"

"Sei still", knurrte Bulma jetzt gefährlich leise. "Sei einfach still und verpiss dich endlich."

"Was?" Yamchu wurde aus seiner Rede gerissen. "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Du sollst dich verpissen! Verschwinde! Schau, dass du abhaust! ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR SEHEN!"

Und das tat sie dann auch nicht mehr. Dieser Tag war der letzte, dass Bulma etwas von Yamchu gesehen oder gehört hatte, und das war auch gut so. Er hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Nicht im kitschigen romantischen Sinne, dass er sie mit einer anderen betrogen hätte, nein, sein Betrug war weitaus schlimmer gewesen. Er hatte an ihrem Wort gezweifelt.


	2. Verfolgtes Ziel 6

6. Verfolgtes Ziel

Vegeta saß im Schneidersitz und versuchte zu meditieren. Ruhig genug war es dazu ja. Und Zeit hatte er auch. Reichlich. Die weißen Wände halfen ihm, seinen Geist zu leeren, sein Kopf fühlte sich leichter an, als der Druck nachließ. Er war völlig entspannt, in seine Meditation vertieft. Und als seine Gedanken zu wandern begannen, hatte er keine Kraft, sie aufzuhalten.

Sie würde sterben müssen. Er konnte solch eine Schändung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Vielleicht war es ja schade um ihr zugegebenermaßen hübsches Gesicht, vielleicht war es auch schade um ihren klaren Verstand, ganz sicher war es schade um ihren einzigartigen Körper; aber manche Dinge waren eben nicht zu ändern, und dazu zählte der Ehrenkodex.

Von einem Alien nicht nur dominiert sondern auch dazu noch ausgetrickst zu werden, ging klar zu weit. Es ging nicht mal wirklich darum, dass Bulma eine Frau war. Diese Tatsache alleine wäre ja noch vernachlässigbar gewesen, aber sie gehörte einer physisch wie auch (eigentlich) technisch unterlegenen Rasse an. Vegetas Versagen war unverzeihbar. Es gab nur einen Weg mit heiler Haut davonzukommen.

Ein Prinz zu sein hatte manchmal nichts damit zu tun, diplomatische Verhandlungskünste zu erlernen, Tischbenehmen, klassische Tänze oder die Etikette. Die Prinzen der Saiyajin waren seit jeher dazu erzogen worden unbarmherzig zu sein. Es lag in der Natur dieses Kriegervolkes, und es wurde geschätzt, kultiviert, vervollkommnet.

Oftmals ließ sich gar nicht erkennen, dass Vegeta in der Tat ein Prinz war; vor allem nach einer Audienz bei Freezer. Sein Körper war gleichermaßen von Muskeln wie von Narben geprägt, sich über das gesamte Ausmaß seiner Haut ziehend. Vegeta fragte sich, warum Bulma das nicht als abstoßend empfunden hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie es wirklich so nötig gehabt, das konnte der Prinz gerade noch verkraften. Nicht, dass ihr das ihr mickriges Leben retten würde, wenn er erst mal hier raus kam. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er war ja schließlich nicht weich geworden in seinen alten Tagen. Vegeta schnaubte sarkastisch. Ja, genau; das war es. Die Folterungen und Demütigungen einer kleinen (gut, vielleicht war sie größer als er selbst, aber das musste ja nun wirklich nichts heißen) Erdenfrau hatten ihn geknackt, hatten das vollbracht, was Freezer jahrzehntelang nicht gelingen wollte. Ihn zu brechen. Aber er war nicht gebrochen. Er war nur am Überlegen, wie er hier noch mit heiler Haut rauskommen konnte; wie er Bulma dann töten konnte, darüber ließ sich auch noch später sinnieren.

Bulma mochte ihn vielleicht besiegt haben - kurzzeitig - aber den Tag sollte sie nicht erleben, an dem sie diesen Triumph, den sie in ihrer Gesamtheit gar nicht begreifen konnte, gebührend genießen konnte.

Sein Köpfchen hatte Vegeta noch nicht befreit, und auch seine kleine Eskapade mit dem Versuch mit seinem Körper hatte nichts gebracht. Doch würde er diese beiden Dinge kombinieren, so konnte ihn wahrscheinlich nichts mehr aufhalten.

Bulmas Augen glänzten aufgeregt und ihre Bewegungen zeugten von einer lange vermissten Leidenschaft. Ihre Hände waren zwar von Öl bedeckt und von Dreck verkrustet, aber das war ja bekanntlich nichts, was eine gute Maniküre nicht ändern könnte. Die Werkzeuge fühlten sich warm in ihren Fingern an; sie waren ihre besten Freunde. Biegsam und anschmiegsam; beinahe wie ein Geliebter. Merkwürdigerweise erinnerte sie die Stichsäge an Vegeta - nein, 37. Sie war scharf, gefährlich und blitzte. Wenn man sie ohne Sicherheitsvorkehrungen berührte, durfte man sich nicht beklagen, wenn man blutig endete. Von der Bewegung der Stichsäge im Einsatz ganz zu schweigen.

Bulma erstickte diese Gedanken rigoros im Keim. Nur weil der Saiyajin offensichtlich die 'Wahrheit' gesagt hatte - höchstwahrscheinlich nur im Augenblick der Leidenschaft. Nur weil Bulma die Raumkapsel tatsächlich nachbauen konnte. Nein, _das_ machte ihn noch lange nicht zu ihrem Geliebten.

Bulma wischte ihre schmierigen Hände schnell an einem Fetzen ab und verließ die Werkstatt, um in ihrem angrenzenden Labor einige Tests durchzuführen. Die klaren Plexiglastüren glitten mechanisch zu und ermöglichten einen ungehinderten Blick auf die beinahe mannshohe Kugel, die noch von Sicherheitsstützen gehalten wurde.

Die Konstruktion mit dem fremdartigen Material (das Bulma noch von Radditz' Raumkapsel aufgehoben hatte) war im Vergleich recht einfach gewesen und die Wissenschaftlerin musste zugeben, dass sie wohl kaum auf die Idee mit dem Vakuum zwischen den Schichten gekommen wäre. Hätte sie die noch intakten Raumschiffe von Vegeta und Nappa für eine Untersuchung auseinandergebaut, so hätte sich der Unterdruck nicht mehr feststellen lassen. Außerdem war der Raum zwischen den beiden Schichten so gering, dass Bulma gar nicht gemerkt hätte, dass es überhaupt zwei Schichten waren.

Mit einem unterdrückten Zucken in den Fingern, wandte sich Bulma dem Monitor zu, worüber sie den Werkraum überwachen konnte. Noch war alles ganz normal, doch in wenigen Minuten konnte Bulma aus dem Zimmer eine Weltall-Simulation kreieren. Nur einige Befehle waren erforderlich, um alles Nötige in Gang zu setzen und surrend setzte sich der Raum in Bewegung. Werkbanken verschwanden hinter vorher unsichtbaren Einlassungen, der Druck nahm kontinuierlich ab, bis der Innendruck einen Wert nahe des Vakuums angenommen hatte, und der Raum leer jeglichen Sauerstoffes war. Die Halterungen, an denen das Raumschiff befestigt war, hielten die Erfindung noch immer fest am Boden verankert.

Bulma hielt den Atem an und überprüfte den Monitor akribisch auf Ungereimtheiten. Der Druck war korrekt, die Strahlung, alles. Die Kugel war so konstruiert, dass ihre äußere Hülle sofort bei äußerer Druckabnahme zu rotieren begann. Bulma war stolz auf ihren akademischen Status und ihr Verständnis der Naturwissenschaften, doch von diesem besonderen physikalischen Gesetz hatte selbst sie noch nichts gehört. Das könnte eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung werden und die Physik der Neuzeit völlig über den Haufen werfen.

Aber zuerst würde 'ihre' kleine Erfindung den Technikmarkt revolutionieren. Selbstverständlich müssten noch etliche Tests gelaufen werden, doch so lange sollte es nicht mehr brauchen.

Bulmas Finger huschten erneut über die Tastatur, manchmal wirklich schneller als das menschliche Auge verfolgen konnte, und nach einigen Momenten dunkelte sich das umfunktionierte Werkzimmer ab und die Haltevorrichtung ließ die Kugel los. Mit der Fernsteuerung befahl Bulma dem Raumschiff in die Schwebehaltung zu gehen.

Der Wissenschaftlerin stockte der Atem, als sie durch die Scheibe in den Raum blickte. Es war wie ein Standbild aus Star Trek oder einer ähnlichen Sci-Fi-Serie. Das Bild des schwarzen Universums (wenn auch Fake), die schwebende Raumkugel ...

Bulma blinzelte. Das war doch nicht möglich. Wie konnte sie so eine wichtige Kleinigkeit übersehen haben? Sie beleuchtete die Raumkapsel leicht von unten und sah sich ihren Verdacht bestätigt. Das Material der Kapsel warf das Licht silbern zurück; nicht golden.

Vegeta hatte also nicht nur nicht gelogen. Er hatte auch nicht ihre Eltern ermordet.


	3. Höher, Weiter, Tiefer 7

7. Höher, Weiter, Tiefer

"Er hat gesagt, es wäre dringend."

"Er soll zur Hölle fahren."

"Aber", versuchte Hisho noch einmal einzuwenden. "Yamchu-san ist zwar nicht-"

"Ich sagte, ich will ihn nicht sehen!", schrie Bulma. "Und wenn du ihn nicht sofort abwimmelst, kannst du dich ihm gleich anschließen!" Die Wissenschaftlerin holte nach Luft, ihre Lungen brannten. "Sofort!" sagte sie etwas beherrschter, aber ebenso nachdrücklich.

Hisho nickte traurig. "Kind, das sollte nicht-"

"Raus."

Hisho schluckte; diese Kälte hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr in der Stimme ihrer Chefin gehört. Vielleicht war es wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen ihr zu sagen, dass Yamchu sie sehen wollte. Seit ... damals als dieser Bastard ... hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. Wenn Bulma schon so auf die bloße Erwähnung seines Namens reagierte. Was hätte sie dann erst gesagt oder getan, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich angetroffen hätte?

Hisho verbeugte sich kurz, verließ das Büro leise, die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss klicken lassend.

Erst als ihre Sekretärin außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, gestattete sich Bulma ihre eisige Haltung aufzugeben. Sie sackte kraftlos zusammen, legte ihren Kopf erledigt auf ihren Schreibtisch. Ihre Muskeln waren verkrampft und schmerzten, aber Bulmas Gedanken schwirrten nur um ein Thema.

Wie konnte es dieser Bastard nur wagen, hier aufzutauchen und zu erwarten, sie ließe sich dazu herab, ihm eine Audienz zu gewähren? Wenn sie diesen Wüstentrottel auch niemals wieder sehen müsste, dann wäre es noch zu früh. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich ja in der Unterwelt begegnen, Bulma machte sich keine Illusionen ... Aber bis dahin hatte sie noch ein paar Jahre.

Ob Hisho es nun wusste oder nicht, aber an diesem Tag hatte sie jemandem das Leben gerettet. Bulma gluckste gedämpft. Sie würde sich eben zurückziehen und ihre Frustration an Vegeta auslassen.

Bulma war verwirrt wegen ihm, wollte sich aber um nichts etwas anmerken lassen. Der Alien war _böse_, er konnte nicht anders sein. Er und sein Kompagnon hatten Hunderte Menschen getötet, als sie auf der Erde angekommen waren, um Goku zu holen. Nur Goku hatte jetzt keine Bedeutung mehr. Er war tot. Vegeta war wichtig, weil er lebte. Aber warum? Wenn Vegeta nicht derjenige war, der ihre Eltern getötet hatte, wer war es dann? Die Raumkapseln sahen sich ähnlich, stammen aber definitiv von verschiedenen Rassen.

Vegeta war böse. Und was war sie?

Vegeta war in einer weitaus besseren Stimmung. Er war sich sicher, dass er lebend aus seinem Gefängnis kommen würde. Er war vielleicht ein Prinz, soviel war wahr, aber sein Überlebensinstinkt war so stark ausgeprägt, dass er seinen Stolz in den Schatten stellte. Das Weib würde gar nicht wissen, was sie getroffen hatte.

Der Saiyajin senkte sich zu Boden und machte mit seinem Workout weiter, da er selbst unter solchen Umständen sein Training nicht vernachlässigen wollte. Nach nur wenigen Situps war er völlig ausgepowert, Schweiß lief in kleinen Bächen über seinen Nacken und verschwand im Kragen des grässlichen Menschen-Sweatshirts, das das Weib ihn zu tragen zwang. Ob Nappa wohl auch diese Klamotten tragen musste? Ob er wohl dieselbe Behandlung erfahren hatte? Vegeta kniff die Brauen zusammen. Warum sollte ihn das großartig interessieren? Es war ja nicht so, als läge ihm etwas an dem Glatzkopf. Wenn der Riese nicht der letzte seines Volkes wäre, hätte Vegeta ihn längst pulverisiert.

Es war in dieser Situation, dass die Türe zum Gang aufglitt und Bulma sich bemerkbar machte. Sie wirkte kühl, gefasst und distanziert wie immer, ihre letzte Begegnung mit Vegeta war ihr nicht anzumerken.

"Gut geschlafen?", fragte Vegeta mit einem langsamen Lächeln. "Gut geträumt?"

"Sehr gut", erwiderte Bulma knapp. "Danke der Nachfrage."

"Weshalb so unhöflich? Willst du mich nicht auch fragen, wie ich geschlafen habe?", fragte Vegeta leichthin, eine Betonung auf 'wie'. "Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum-"

"-den du gerne mit mir teilen möchtest, 37?", unterbrach Bulma schroff. "Interessant. Vielleicht später. Zuerst erzählst du mir etwas anderes." Die Wissenschaftlerin setzte ihre Lesebrille auf und nahm ihren Kugelschreiber zur Hand. "Weshalb ist die Xeroxyd-Legierung auf der Raumkapsel imstande, einen Eintritt in die Erdatmosphäre unbeschadet zu überstehen? Die Reibungskräfte sollten es innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zum Schmelzen bringen. Auf welchen Naturgesetzen baut eure Wissenschaft sich auf?"

"Das sind viele Fragen." Vegeta verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Nacken und lehnte sich an die Wand, Bulma bewusst provozierend. Das dünne Material des Sweatshirts spannte sich über seinen Muskeln und gewährte der Blauhaarigen einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf etwas, das so verboten war wie die Goldenen Äpfel der Hesperiden.

"Und du hast die Antworten darauf."

"Kann schon sein ..." Vegeta schloss die Augen und grinste überheblich. "Kann _gut_ sein. Wie heißt es doch auf eurem Planeten? Ach ja, Wissen ist Macht. Und da ich das Wissen der Antworten zu deinen Fragen halte, habe ich Macht über dich", der Saiyajin öffnete die Augen und blickte die Wissenschaftlerin intensiv an, "Bulma." Wieder dieses arrogante Grinsen.

Bulma zuckte bei der Nennung ihres Namens unmerklich zusammen. "Wortspielchen sind mir doch immer die liebsten", säuselte sie dann und steckte eine Hand in ihre Tasche. "Wie wär's also damit: Du tust was ich sage, weil ich hier die Drücker in der Hand habe!" Mit einem Knopfdruck fuhr sie die Anti-Xenon-Strahlung um 15 hoch. Das Licht wurde kurz intensiver, bevor es wieder die normale blendende Qualität angenommen hatte. Vegeta ließ ein Stöhnen vernehmen, das er nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, als seine Muskeln an Spannkraft verloren. Wäre er nicht schon gesessen, wäre er bestimmt wieder zusammengebrochen; bedanken würde er sich trotzdem nicht.

"D-du ...", brachte er mühsam zusammen.

"Ja?", lächelte die Blauhaarige süßlich. "Bulma ist mein Name, wie du schon vorher richtig bemerkt hast. Bist du jetzt etwas mehr in der Stimmung, dich zu unterhalten?" Sie fuhr die Anti-Xenon-Zufuhr um 13 runter, damit der Wert wieder bei den vorigen 100 war. Mehr würde der Saiyajin über kurz oder lang nicht aushalten.

"Ich bin in einer ganz anderen Stimmung." Vegetas Stimme klang verführerisch heiser, kleine Schauer über Bulmas Rücken jagend. Ein träger Blick versprach verheißungsvolle Freuden, von denen sie erst ein einziges Mal verbotenerweise gekostet hatte. Konnte sie es noch einmal tun? _Würde_ sie es noch einmal wagen?

Vegeta war gefährlich, und die Tatsache, dass er eingesperrt war, sollte Bulma eigentlich ruhiger schlafen lassen. Aber merkwürdigerweise war das Gegenteil der Fall. Schlaflosigkeit wurde zu einem Dauerzustand, wie die Erregung, die sie zu den ungünstigsten Zeitpunkten heimsuchte. Vegeta sah auch nur nach Problemen aus; sie hätte ihn gleich umbringen sollen, als sie noch konnte. Jetzt war es dafür schon viel zu spät.

"Ach ja?", fragte Bulma mit kokettem Augenaufschlag. "Was könnte das wohl sein?"

"Wieso kommst du nicht näher und findest es heraus?" Vegetas Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern, das Bulma kaum über ihrem hämmernden Herzschlag hören konnte, und wenn das Gitter sie nicht davon abgehalten hätte, wäre sie entgegen aller Vernunft näher getreten. Was war bloß so anziehend an dem Gnom? Was zog Bulma bloß so in seinen Bann? Seine charmante Seite konnte es wohl kaum sein. Wahrscheinlich war es seine dunkle Seite, die der ihren so glich. Andernfalls wären sie sich ja auch nie begegnet. Konnte man das als Schicksal bezeichnen? Bulma zweifelte daran. Sie war nicht umsonst eine Frau der Wissenschaft. Man konnte alles erreichen, was man wollte, wenn man nur hart genug dafür arbeitete. Sogar Vegeta würde ihr in dem Punkt Recht geben.

Bulma konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihrer Hand den Befehl gegeben zu haben, das Gittertor zu öffnen, und als sie aufglitt, war die Wissenschaftlerin wie gelähmt. Wollte sie sich tatsächlich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, nur um ein weiteres Mal von der verbotenen Frucht zu naschen? Konnte sie es riskieren? Und wenn ja, würde sie es später bereuen?

Bulmas Züge nahmen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an, als sie zwei Schritte nach vorne machte und die Türe wieder zuglitt. Reue war längst nicht mehr ein Wort in ihrem Duden.

"A1, bringst du mir einen Becher Kaffe?" Bulma schaltete das Mikrofon aus und lehnte sich mit einem Ächzen zurück. Es war ein angenehmer Schmerz, der sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete; ein Schmerz, nach dem sie sich innerlich sehnte. Ihre Haut kribbelte noch überall, wo Vegeta sie berührt hatte, seine Lippen hatten eine permanente Feuerschneise gezogen.

Vegeta mochte für Bulmas Volk eine Gefahr sein, aber für ihren Verstand war er eine weitaus größere Bedrohung. Der Saiyajin war, so stellte Bulma mit einem Deut unerklärlicher Eifersucht fest, ein ausgezeichneter Liebhaber ... wenn er nicht bewegungsunfähig nach unten festgeschnallt war. Die Strahlung hatte seine Kraft soweit reduziert, dass eine Vereinigung unbedenklich war, zumindest für ihren physischen Teil.

Viel wichtiger sollte sein, weshalb Vegeta dieses kleine Spiel in die Wege geleitet hatte. Hatte es ihm etwa beim ersten Mal gefallen, dass er einen Nachschlag wollte? War er vielleicht ein unterdrückter Masochist, der insgeheim auf BDSM stand, und jetzt erst diese Seite ausleben konnte? Oder aber sollte sie es ihm wirklich angetan haben? Bulma grinste bei dem Gedanken an den harten, starken Mann, der sich nach ihr alleine verzehrte. Was für ein seltsam befriedigender Gedanke.

Vegeta hatte nicht einmal versucht, ihr wehzutun oder sie auszutricksen. War er am Ende mit seiner Willenskraft? Oder war es ein neuer Plan von ihm? Bulma zerbrach sich den Kopf mit möglichen Listen, die Vegeta führen könnte.

Aber dann wiederum konnte es ihr auch egal sein, was für Motive Vegeta verfolgte. Er war ihr Eigentum; er konnte ihr nichts anhaben.

Vegeta stand in dem winzigen Pseudo-Badezimmer, Finger fest um das kleine Waschbecken verkrampft, und betrachtete seine Reflektion in der Spiegelfolie. Nicht einmal ein echter Spiegel hing an der Wand. Erbärmlich. Wenn er es recht bedachte, konnte man fast meinen, Bulma hätte Angst, er könnte ihr etwas antun. Doch das wäre selbstverständlich etwas äußerst Dummes zu tun. Bevor er nicht sicher hier raus war, konnte, nein, durfte er ihr kein Haar krümmen; auch wenn das bedeutete, den leidenschaftlichen Verehrer mimen zu müssen. Was man nicht alles für die Freiheit tat. Wenigstens war Bulma nicht hässlich. Also, nein, sie sollte sich nicht um sich sorgen, aber um Vegeta wäre nicht schlecht. Der Saiyajin ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch seine Zelle schweifen. Nichts. Absolut nichts, das man als Waffe verwenden könnte. Seine Hose hatte noch nicht einmal einen Reißverschluss oder Knöpfe. Ein Klettverschluss. Wer hatte denn von so einem Schwachsinn schon gehört? Leicht nachzuvollziehen also, dass Menschen ihn erfunden hatten.

Vegeta entfernte die letzten Spuren ihres kleinen Techtelmechtels und beobachtete, wie alles im Abfluss hinunter verschwand. Wäre er ein Formwandler könnte er vielleicht durch die Rohre entkommen, sich durch das System schleichen und irgendwie vom Planeten verschwinden. Aber er war kein Formwandler, sondern ein Saiyajin. Er musste die Fähigkeiten einsetzen, die er hatte.

Vegeta grinste, wobei seine Zähne im grellen Licht gefährlich aufblitzten. Warum war er denn darauf nicht schon vorher gekommen? Als Super Saiyajin würde er das Gebäude dem Erdboden gleichmachen, und keine Menge von Anti-Xenon-Strahlen könnte ihn dann noch aufhalten. Er befeuchtete seinen linken Zeigefinger und nickte sich selbst zu. Das müsste funktionieren.

Zwei Wochen später sah Vegeta wieder etwas von Bulma, und das konnte ihm nur recht sein. Es startete wieder als gewöhnliche Interrogation, doch bald schon konnte Vegeta das Ruder an sich reißen, und den Spielverlauf bestimmen.

"Es ist einsam hier unten ...", murmelte er und blickte Bulma seitlich an.

"Das ist auch eine Zelle und kein Kurhotelzimmer", meinte sie kühl. Wieder war ihr nicht anzumerken, dass sie erst vor kurzer Zeit intim mit dem Saiyajin gewesen war. Sollte er das etwa als Beleidigung auffassen? Nein, das war nur Bulmas Art mit Dingen umzugehen. Ignorieren, sich verkriechen; ja, das konnte sie gut. Jedoch würde Vegeta sie nicht so einfach in Frieden lassen.

"Möchtest _du_ mir nicht wieder ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte er und hob einladend eine Braue. "Mi casa es tu casa. Sagt man das nicht irgendwo so?"

"Ich bin nicht zum Plauschen gekommen", sagte Bulma durch zusammengekniffene Zähne.

"Ich habe dich auch nicht auf einen Plausch eingeladen. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass du schon gekommen bist. Aber wenn mein Anblick allein es schafft, soll es mir auch recht sein", setzte Vegeta arrogant hinzu.

"Überheblichkeit steht dir nicht, 37." Sie dehnte die Bezeichnung und genoss das genervte Zucken in seiner Wange. "Vor allem, da du nun nur noch eine kleine Nummer bist ... und kein Prinz."

Vegeta knirschte sichtbar mit den Zähnen. "Du magst vielleicht eine flinke Zunge und ein noch flinkeres Köpfchen haben, aber das will noch lange nichts heißen", knurrte er leise, als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er bedrohlich oder beruhigend wirken wollte. "Ich habe mich bereits mit Mächtigeren als _dir_ angelegt, und immer das bekommen, was ich wollte. Du wirst keine Ausnahme sein."

"Wenn ich es bin, was du willst, wirst du dieses Mal leer ausgehen", sagte Bulma mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Mich wirst du nicht bekommen."

"Aber ich hatte dich doch schon", sagte Vegeta mit einem fiesen Grinsen, sodass Bulmas Lächeln gefror und sie einen Schritt nach hinten machte. Irgendwie kamen ihr auf einmal die Gitter unsicher vor, als ob der Saiyajin sie ohne weiteres verbiegen und sie anfallen könnte.

"Du versteckst dich nicht nur hinter den Gittern", sagte Vegeta leise und eindringlich, "sondern auch hinter deiner Brille und deinem Kittel. Wovor hast du denn Angst?"

"Vor dir", sagte Bulma langsam, als ob ihr gerade erst klar geworden wäre, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.

Vegeta verzog die Lippen zu einem amüsierten kleinen Lächeln. "Solltest du auch. Es ist sehr klug, seinen Gegenspieler nicht zu unterschätzen. Du tust gut daran, das nicht zu vergessen."

"Mein Gedächtnis ist noch ausgezeichnet, und falls ich doch irgendwann in ferner Zukunft an Alzheimer erkranken sollte, habe ich ein ausgezeichnetes Notebook." Ihre Worte waren kalt, ihr Blick noch kälter. Wie kam es dann, dass die Temperatur anzusteigen schien?

"Du hast keine Ahnung worauf du dich hier einlässt, oder?"

"Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich tue", meinte Bulma verstimmt. "Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle."

"Alles?", fragte Vegeta zweifelnd. "Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Und hast du nicht gerade noch gesagt, du fürchtest mich? Mit gutem Grund, wenn ich anmerken darf. Was bringt dich dazu, dieses Spiel mit mir einzugehen? Denkst du wirklich, ich würde nach den Regeln spielen?"

"Das nennt sich eine Grauzone; hier gibt es keine Regeln." Bulma nahm ihre Brille ab und verstaute sie in der Brusttasche ihres Laborkittels. "Du bist nicht der, den ich gesucht habe", sagte sie ruhig. "Glaub' deswegen aber nicht, ich würde dich einfach so gehen lassen."

Doch sie würde es tun. Er müsste nur ein Wort sagen, und sie ließe ihn frei seines Weges ziehen. Auch wenn das so gegen alles verstieß, an das sie glaubte. Wenn das verrückt war, musste sie den Verstand verloren haben. Gleich nach ihrer Seele und ihrem Gewissen.


	4. Gleich und Gleich 8

8. Gleich und Gleich

Vegetas Atem war schwer und schmerzhaft langsam, seine Lungen müde von der Anstrengung, die ihm das kontinuierliche Ein und Aus verursachte. Seine Knie wurden langsam wund, da er schon seit fast einer Stunde über dem Waschbecken gebeugt kniete, der harte Boden sich in sein Fleisch drückend. Rote Wirbel drehten sich vor seinen Augen, und er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es sein Blut, das den Abfluss hinunterrann, oder seine irregeleitete Sicht war.

Der Saiyajin schraubte den Hahn auf und hielt seine linke Hand unter den eisigen Strahl. Das kalte Wasser war ein Schock für sein Fleisch und betäubte die klaffende Wunde soweit, dass die Kälte, die sich bis auf seine Knochen fraß, den dumpf stechenden Schmerz überdeckte. Seine Haut war weiß wie das Porzellan an das er seine Stirn presste, um tief durchzuatmen. Der Sauerstoff half etwas, und auch wenn Vegeta noch viel schwächer war als ihm recht war, musste er sich doch so bald wie möglich in den Hauptteil seiner Zelle zerren, damit er nicht noch aufgrund des Blutverlustes zusammenklappte, und Bulma ihn womöglich auch noch so fand. Denn dass das Weib eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, wagte der Saiyajin nicht zu bezweifeln. Ihre Intelligenz konnte ihrer Schönheit Konkurrenz machen.

Vegeta grinste wehmütig, spülte sich den metallischen Geschmack aus dem Mund und beseitigte etwaige Spuren seiner Vormittagsbeschäftigung.

Bulma schnaubte, lehnte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Nacken. Ihre Monitorüberwachung war doch bei Zeiten unterhaltsamer als das Kabelprogramm. George Clooney und Brad Pitt mochten vielleicht die Herzen vieler Frauen höher schlagen lassen, doch Bulma interessierte sich ohnedies nur für ihren ganz persönlichen Star.

Vegeta konnte denken, er sei gerissen, doch Bulma würde ihm immer einen Schritt voraus sein. Ganz gleich für wie klug sich der Saiyajin-Prinz auch halten mochte, oder wie intelligent er tatsächlich war.

Bulma strich mit einem Finger über den Bildschirm, der Vegetas Zelle überwachte, und konnte ihr Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Vegeta war schon eine Persönlichkeit für sich. So klug, um mit so einem Plan anzukommen; doch gleichzeitig so dumm zu glauben, Bulma würde nicht dahinter kommen. So stark, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig, um solch eine Erfahrung durchzustehen; und doch könnte ihn Bulma in diesem Augenblick ohne weiteres umbringen.

Er war ein Mann der Gegensätze, doch auch Bulma konnte mit dem einen oder anderen Paradoxon aufwarten.

Die Wissenschaftlerin schüttelte ihren Kopf und schaltete den Bildschirm zurück auf lautlos. Vegeta versuchte doch tatsächlich die Stufe des SSJ zu erreichen, und wie es aussah, war er sogar bereit, aus dieser Aufgabe ein Langzeitprojekt zu machen. Die wenigen Milliliter Blut, die er täglich vergoss, auch wenn diese ihn schwindelig machten, waren nicht wirklich lebensbedrohlich. Außerdem rechnete der Prinz nicht mit Bulma, die gegen ihn arbeitete und damit seine Bemühungen zunichte machte.

1 war niemals so klug gewesen, er hatte viel lieber gefuttert, was das Zeug hielt. Wäre er nicht mit der Zeit verrückt geworden ... Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und verbot sich, darüber nachzudenken. Wie hätte sie damals, am Anfang, auch ahnen können, dass Saiyajins das Eingepfercht-sein nicht aushielten und dass wenigstens ihr Verstand zu fliehen vermochte? Sie war schließlich Wissenschaftlerin, keine Hellseherin.

Bulma lächelte, schaltete die 1. Kamera aus. Und dann, nach einem kurzen Blick auf Zelle 37, fuhr sie die Anti-Xenon-Zufuhr wieder auf den Normalwert.

Vegeta würde sie nicht austricksen können. Wenn er gehen würde, dann nur unter Bulmas Bedingungen.

"Bis zum nächsten mal." Bulma beugte sich über Vegeta, doch bevor sie ihn kurz zum Abschied küssen konnte, hob der Saiyajin ruckartig den Kopf, sodass ihre Lippen seinen Unterkiefer trafen. Sie ergriff sein Kinn und drehte ihn so, dass er gezwungen war, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Keine Angst", höhnte sie mit leicht gefletschten Zähnen, "auf _diesem_ Weg wirst du dich mit nichts anstecken." Sie kratzte mit einem Nagel die Kontur Vegetas Unterlippe nach, wobei ihre Augen die Bewegung verfolgten. "Oder bist du einfach nicht der romantische Typ?", fragte sie und zog eine übertriebene Schnute. "Dann sind wir wohl nicht füreinander bestimmt. Dabei passen wir doch so gut zusammen."

"Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern?" Vegeta gab sich unbeeindruckt ob der Tatsache, dass sich Bulmas nackte Kurven an ihn pressten. Sie mochte aufreizend sein, aber gewiss nicht unwiderstehlich.

"Genau", lachte sie. "Gleich und gleich ..." Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und stieß sich von Vegeta weg.

"Außerdem brauche ich noch etwas von dir, bevor du einen Kuss von _mir_ bekommst ... Bulma." Vegeta streckte seine Muskeln, offensichtlich völlig unberührt wie er wirkte, wie auf einem Präsentierteller. "Warum verrätst du mir nicht deinen Nachnamen, bevor wir die Intimitäten weiter vertiefen?"

"Jetzt ist dir mein Vorname nicht mehr genug, _37_?" Bulma warf den noch immer am Boden Liegenden einen kurzen Blick über der Schulter hinweg zu, während sie sich weiter anzog. Die erhöhte Konzentration an Anti-Xenon-Strahlung machte ihr zwar nichts aus, doch da dieses Teilgebiet der Physik noch nicht bei Menschen erforscht war, wollte Bulma nichts riskieren. Außerdem wollte sie Vegeta nicht noch länger der erhöhten Strahlung aussetzen.

"Ich bin ein Prinz", sagte der Saiyajin mit Flair, das er aufgrund seiner Position gar nicht haben dürfte. "Nur _alles_ ist gerade genug für mich."

"Dann muss ich mich wohl für dieses unhoheitsvolle Zimmer entschuldigen, was?" Bulma lachte leise. "Wird einem Prinzen nicht ganz gerecht."

"Hier wird vieles einem Prinzen nicht gerecht, aber ich beklage mich ja nicht."

Bulma wurde still, ihr Rücken war noch immer dem Prinzen zugewandt, sodass er ihren baffen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. "Wie ... nobel von dir. Dich nicht zu beklagen, meine ich. Heißt das etwa, du hast dich damit abgefunden, hier niemals rauszukommen?" Er log so gut. Wie konnte er so locker und gelassen reden, wenn sie doch genau wusste, dass er hinterrücks seine Flucht plante? Natürlich würde sie mitspielen; was sollte sie auch mit ihm, wenn er ausgedient hatte? Frei würde er besser aufgehoben sein.

"Wer weiß?", meinte Vegeta leichthin. "Wenn die Aussichten verlockend genug sind, wäre ich bestimmt nicht abgeneigt."

"Ich frage mich, was Freezer dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, wie schnell du dich verkaufst." Bulma setzte ihre Brille auf, wandte sich um und studierte Vegeta mit professionellem Blick. "Er wäre bestimmt nicht sehr erfreut ..."

"Freezer kann zur Hölle fahren."

"Harte Worte für deinen ehemaligen Meister. Sag, wirst du auch so über mich reden, wenn ich dir einmal den Rücken kehre?"

Vegeta zischte vor Wut auf; wie konnte das Weib es wagen, so zu reden, als ob _sie_ sein neuer Meister sein würde? Eher würde er sein Volk und seine Seele an den Teufel verkaufen und- Okay, schlechtes Beispiel.

Anhand Bulmas entzücktem Lächeln konnte er ablesen, dass er genau so reagiert hatte, wie sie es hoffte. War er nun etwa vorhersehbar geworden? Keine gute Voraussetzung für seinen in der Umsetzungsphase stehenden Fluchtplan.

"Du musst mich nicht mit Meister ansprechen, wenn dir das unangenehm ist", meinte Bulma gnädig. "Obwohl gewisse Sondergenehmigungen mit der Anrede verknüpft wären ..." Die Blauhaarige stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften und betrachtete die Zelle kritisch.

Vegeta unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich für seine Behausung zu rechtfertigen. Kami; _sie_ war es doch, die ihn in diesem Loch untergebracht hatte.

"Gefällt es dir hier?", fragte Bulma mit leicht gerümpfter Nase. "Ich meine, nichts gegen spartanische Einrichtung, aber ..." Vegeta weigerte sich bei dem Wortduell mitzuspielen. "Was, gar keine bissige Bemerkung? Bin ich gar nicht von dir gewohnt, Vegeta."

Der Saiyajin blickte auf, eine Braue hochgezogen. "Mein Name von deinen Lippen? Soll ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen?"

Und es wehte ein anderer Wind, obwohl der Raum hermetisch abgeriegelt war. Die feinen Härchen auf Vegetas Armen stellten sich auf, und die Härchen auf seinem Nacken taten es ihnen gleich. Was für eine Unterhaltung lief hier hintergründig ab? Und weshalb schien er nicht folgen zu können? Was hatte sein Name für eine Bedeutung, und weswegen wollte er Bulmas Nachnamen wissen? Es machte alles keinen Sinn mehr, und wenn die Dinge noch mehr außer Ruder kämen, so würde er ertrinken.

"Etwas Abwechslung tut immer wieder mal gut", meinte Bulma nur. "Und so grauenvoll klingt dein Name nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich ihn nicht in den Mund nehmen würde."

"Im Gegensatz zu deinem Familiennamen?"

Bulmas Gesicht verschloss sich von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, und Vegeta fragte sich, was genau sie so berührt hatte.

"Mein Name ist Bulma. Mehr hat dich nicht zu interessieren."


	5. Ein Kuss, ein Kuss

9. Ein Kuss, ein Kuss

Widmung: Marli, ohne die es das alles nicht gäbe.

A/N: Kapiteltitel von Sailor Moon R

Bulma lag wach in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Zimmer. Es war wieder einmal eine ungewöhnlich kalte Nacht in diesem Winter. Der Himmel war sternenklar und der Mond würde bald wieder voll vom Firmament strahlen. Der eisige Wind brachte die frischgeputzten Fenster zum Zittern. Ob das Heulen ebenso vom Wind kam oder von einem wilden Wolf aus dem nahegelegenen Wald, war nicht klar.

Bulma konnte nicht schlafen, deswegen begnügte sie sich damit, Sterne aus dem Fenster zu beobachten. Sie fragte sich, welche dieser Sonnen wohl Vegeta-sei beleuchtet hatte, wie es wohl auf Vegetas Heimatplaneten ausgesehen haben mochte. Ob sich Vegeta überhaupt an sein Zuhause erinnerte?

Und wohin würde er gehen, wenn sie ihn frei ließ? Bestimmt nicht zurück zu Freezer. Er war intelligent - das hatte er bereits öfters unter Beweis gestellt - und es wäre unklug von ihm, zu seinem früheren Herrn und Meister zurückzukehren nachdem er sich von einer einfachen Menschenfrau hatte gefangen nehmen lassen. Bulma lachte leise. Nein, Freezer würde ohne den Saiyajinprinzen, ohne jeden seiner Saiyajin sogar, auskommen müssen.

Bulma hatte keine Angst davor, dass Freezer eines Tages auf der Erde aufkreuzen könnte, um zu überprüfen, wo seine Soldaten hinverschwunden waren. Mit ihrer neuesten Erfindung würde der Blaue Planet von extraterrestrischen Humanoiden einfach 'übersehen' werden. Sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen, ob und wann der nächste Versuch gestartet wurde, die Erde zu assimilieren.

Zehn Jahre waren genug. Sie sollte ihre letzten Spezies neutralisieren, danach würde sie sich nur noch der C.C. widmen. Mit ihrem derzeitigen Wissensstand würde sie die Verkaufszahlen ihrer Produkte in ungeahnte Höhen schnellen lassen; Technik und Forschung waren praktisch aufwandslos gewesen. Vielleicht, wenn sie es versuchte, könnte sie ihre Eltern nun endlich ruhen lassen. Bulma konnte sich nicht mit jemandem wie Freezer anlegen; dafür war sie viel zu intelligent. Sie war aber ebenso intelligent genug, um zu erkennen, wann es an der Zeit war, seine Niederlage einzugestehen - egal wie korrumpiert ihr Verstand auch sein mochte.

Souichi und Bunny Briefs hätten sich dieses Leben nicht für ihre Tochter gewünscht.

Vegeta spannte die Muskeln in seinen Armen an und grinste einfältig. Er war stärker als je zuvor. Und dabei hatte er nicht einmal einen Dojo betreten müssen. Gutes, altes Saiyajinblut. Wieder einmal hatte es bewiesen, dass er den Erdlingen um Galaxien überlegen war. Wo die Menschen Ader ließen, um ihre Sünden zu sühnen (er hatte den Planeten Erde und seine Bewohner genauestens studiert), so wuchs die Kraft eines Saiyajins exponentiell an mit jeder weiteren lebensbedrohlichen Verletzung. Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert bis Vegeta endlich soweit war, aber schließlich war es ihm gelungen, genügend seiner lebensbringenden Flüssigkeit abzulassen, um sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren - und das war für einen Saiyajinkrieger, der immer bereit sein musste, sein Leben zu verteidigen, in der Tat lebensbedrohlich. Es war nur Fortuna zuzuschreiben, dass das Weib nicht gekommen war während er in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes dahindämmerte. Sein Körper hatte einige Tage gebraucht, um den Bluthaushalt wieder auszugleichen, aber dann war Vegeta wie neu - und dazu noch stärker als Bulma annahm. Die Anti-Xenon-Strahlen machten ihm nun auch kaum noch etwas aus.

Und bald, sehr bald schon ...

Vegeta landete, mit Bulma auf ihm, mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag am Boden. Das Weib war viel zu leicht, um ihm den Atem aus den Lungen zu drücken, dennoch stieß er ein leichtes Keuchen aus.

"Du hast dich lange nicht sehen lassen, Bulma", sagte der Saiyajin gedehnt und hob eine spöttische Augenbraue. "Du hast doch wohl keinen Ersatz für mich gefunden, oder? Ich wäre zutiefst beleidigt." Das raubtierhafte Glitzern in seinen Augen intensivierte sich als Bulmas Pupillen sich ob der territorialen Äußerung weiteten. Er konnte ihre Erregung beinahe schmecken als sie ihren zitternden Körper an seinen presste.

"Nicht, dass dein Ego noch mehr aufgeplustert werden müsste", meinte Bulma mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, das so gar nicht zu ihrem offensichtlichen Zustand passen wollte, "aber wenn ich schon einmal einen Prinzen _unter_ mir habe ... Weshalb sollte ich mir dann jemand anderen besorgen?"

Bulma schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als ihre Positionen blitzschnell vertauscht wurden. Ihr Rücken wurde durch Vegetas Körper, der jetzt gegen ihren drückte, in den gepolsterten Boden von Vegetas Zelle gepresst.

Sie lachte leise. "Oops. Muss mir wohl so rausgerutscht sein."

"Worte sind oft sehr mächtig und können scheinbar unmögliche Dinge erreichen. Hüte deine Zunge, bevor du noch einmal solch einen närrischen Fehler begehst", knurrte Vegeta. Er genoss die Situation sichtlich und übte noch etwas mehr Druck aus. Genug, um Bulma das Atmen zu erschweren, aber nicht um sie zu ersticken.

"Worte sind mächtig? So wie 'Final Flash' und 'Big Bang'?" Sie lachte keuchend und es klang nicht zu freundlich. "Du bist so philosophisch. Vielleicht ist dir die Platzangst endlich zu Kopf gestiegen? Hm?"

"Das einzige, das mir zu Kopf steigt, ist", Vegeta schnüffelte langsam und ausführlich an Bulmas Nacken, "dieses Parfum." Bulma fühlte, wie das Blut langsam in ihren Kopf stieg und sich ein aufregendes Kribbeln in ihrem Körper breit machte. "Was ist es doch gleich? Moschus von toten Affen?"

Bulmas Erregung schlug abrupt in Empörung um und sie stieß einen wütenden Laut aus. Sie drückte gegen Vegetas Brust, und dieser ließ sich wieder herumdrehen. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zierte seine verdammten Lippen als er seine Hände hinter dem Nacken verschränkte und Bulma betont gelangweilt ansah.

"Nun, mit Affen musst du dich ja auch auskennen!", zischte sie und setzte sich absichtlich abrupt und ungefühlvoll auf seinen Schoß. Dieses Mal waren es Bulmas Lippen, die sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen, als Vegeta einen unterdrückten Fluch ausstieß. "Worte sind sehr mächtig, sagtest du das nicht? Du solltest also aufpassen, was für Beleidigungen du mir an den Kopf wirst. Du willst doch wohl nicht meine Gefühle verletzen, oder?", fragte sie süßlich. "Na eben."

Bulma knöpfte ihre Weste fertig zu und strich sie glatt. Dann kämmte sie ihr Haar rasch mit ihren Fingern durch, um einigermaßen passabel und nicht frisch verdorben auszusehen. Sie seufzte. "Das war's dann."

Vegeta gähnte gelangweilt und zog eine Braue hoch. Das Weib hatte sich heute sehr seltsam verhalten. Ihre Stimmungsumschwünge waren kaum nachvollziehbar gewesen - der Saiyajin hatte zuerst vermutet, sie wäre in ihrem Zirkel, doch das hatte sich als falsch herausgestellt. Ein Glück. Er mochte zwar den Anblick und den Geruch von Blut berauschend finden, aber das wäre einfach widerlich.

Vegeta verkniff sich sein hinterhältiges Grinsen. Sehr bald schon würde er von hier weg sei. Er war stark genug, und sobald das Weib einen Fehler machte, würde er sie töten und verschwinden.

"Wir sind fertig miteinander", meinte Bulma und starrte Vegeta unverwandt in die Augen. "Ich habe lange und ausführlich darüber nachgedacht ... und-"

"- und du hast dir die Gehirnwindungen verstaucht?", unterbrach Vegeta. "Hättest du doch etwas gesagt ... Ich hätte dir gerne die Arbeit abgenommen." Die erwartete Explosion kam nicht. Stattdessen betrachtete Bulma ihn nur mit etwas, das Vegeta nicht ganz beschreiben konnte. Es brachte die Luft um ihn herum zum Knistern.

"Du kannst gehen", flüsterte Bulma, und Vegeta verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Ich will dich nicht mehr." Sie räusperte sich umständlich.

Vegeta war wie betäubt. Was ging hier vor sich? Wieso sollte das Weib ihn plötzlich gehen lassen? Wo war der Witz dabei - oder doch der Haken? Weshalb sollte sich jemand so viel Mühe geben, ihn zu fangen, nur um ihn dann wieder laufen zu lassen? Er hatte sie tatsächlich für klüger gehalten. Oder ging es hier doch um etwas anderes? War es nur ein Trick, ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen? Wusste sie von seinem Fluchtplan?

Nein.

Eine Welle heißer Wut fuhr durch Vegetas Körper als das Weib ihn erneut anblickte. Da war dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Der Ausdruck, der nicht lügen konnte und sich nicht verstecken ließ. Mit der Erkenntnis kam eine erneute Welle der Wut.

Mitleid.

Mitleid? Vegeta wollte toben, wollte schreien und das kamiverdammte Weib erwürgen, aber eine winzige Sache hielt ihn ab: Wenn sie ihn bemitleidete, dann musste sie die Wahrheit sagen. Sie würde ihn gehen lassen.

Bulma winkte nicht. Sie stand nur in ihrem Hintergarten, an derselben Stelle an der sie gewesen war als sie damals das UFO gesichtet hatte, und starrte der Kugel hinterher, die langsam aber sicher im Sternenhimmel verschwand. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand geisterten über ihre Lippen als sie sich an die letzten Worte erinnerte, die sie mit dem Saiyajin no Ouji gewechselt hatte.

"W-was?", hatte sie gestottert nachdem Vegeta sie zum ersten - und wahrscheinlich auch zum letzten - Mal auf den Mund geküsst hatte. "Was war das? Dein ... Abschiedskuss?"

"Nein", hatte Vegeta geantwortet.

Er hatte nein gesagt, und Bulmas Herz klopfte noch immer schneller als gewöhnlich.

Vegeta beobachtete wie das Weib immer kleiner und unbedeutender wurde und fühlte wie ihr Einfluss auf ihn immer mehr zunahm.

Mitleid hatte sie für ihn gehabt. Er schnaubte. Als ob er nicht alleine hätte entkommen können. Als ob er ihr am Herzen lag. Als ob sie hoffte, es wäre auch umgekehrt der Fall. Mitleid. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajin, der Stärkste Krieger des Universums. Mitleid. Er war der Legendäre. Mitleid. Durch ihre Hilfe. Ihr Mitleid und ihre Hilfe ließen seine Wut noch weiter anwachsen. So weit bis Vegeta ein Ventil brauchte.

Seine Hand legte sich flach gegen die Scheibe, die von innen nach außen durchlässig sein konnte.

Es knisterte und knackte, kleine Blitze zuckten um den Saiyajin als er seine Energie ballte und in seine Handfläche leitete.

Das blauhaarige Weib, auf dem Blauen Planeten, beobachtet durch blaue Augen.

"Das war nicht mein Abschiedskuss", flüsterte Vegeta in die Stille des Alls als der Kiball durch die Hülle drang und auf die Erde zuschoss, jede Sekunde an Durchmesser zunehmend. "Es war mein Todeskuss."

Ende-

Animexx: Die Kommentar-Funktion ist deaktiviert!

Alle anderen: Bitte keine Reviews! Danke!


End file.
